Con el azote de mi indiferencia
by Lagrima1604
Summary: Eran una pareja para nada usual. Él vampiro, ella humana... lo que la hacía sumamente hormonal. Sí, hormonal. Y hacía semanas que estas últimas le jugaban muy malas pasadas. MAL SUMMARY, ENTRA Y LEE! :D
1. En la sala del hogar Swan

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

**(N/A):Hola a todos!! Wow q emocion!! Mi primer ff de Twilight! xD Espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirlo. **

**Ahora con ustedes "Con el azote de mi indiferencia" :D**

Cap 1. En la sala del hogar Swan

Bella's POV

Estábamos solos en mi casa. Charlie había salido pues le tocaba turno en la delegación y no volvería hasta muy entrada la noche.  
Me preparé un sándwich y lo llevé a la sala de estar donde mi perfecto novio ya me esperaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿Encontraste alguna interesante? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado refiriéndome a las películas que revisaba tratando de decidirse por una

-Mmm no, todavía.

-¿Has visto esta? –sugerí mostrándole un DVD que tenía a mi mano derecha

-"Guerra de novias" –leyó- ¿Comedia romántica?

-Creo que sí.

-Bueno, supongo que esa está bien entonces –dijo mientras ponía el disco, aunque sabía que no era muy de su estilo

Me acurruque a su costado para comenzar a ver la película.

Ya estaba bastante avanzada cuando se veía a una de las protagonistas con su vestido de novia, terminando de arreglarse.

Noté que las comisuras de los labios de Edward se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté curiosa

-¿Uh? Oh nada... –dijo restándole importancia- Es solo que... me imaginaba cómo te verías tu con un vestido así.

-¿En serio? –alcé una ceja- ¿Con un vestido de... novia?

-Claro... y sé que dentro de poco podré verlo ¿cierto?

-Te lo prometo– sonreí tiernamente tomando su rostro entre mis manos y acercándome a él

-Eso quería oír – concluyó terminando con la corta distancia que separaba nuestros rostros.

Sentí sus labios fríos en los míos. Cómo me encantaba esa sensación...

Pasamos unos segundos así, envueltos en ese beso simple, sólo tocando nuestros labios hasta que sorpresivamente la boca de Edward se entreabrió atrapando mi labio inferior. Seguí el juego moviendo también mis labios lentamente mientras bajaba mis manos a su cuello atrayéndolo un poco más. Aun sentado avanzó hacia mí en el sofá colocando delicadamente sus manos en mi espalda.  
El beso comenzaba a tomar otras dimensiones. Mi lengua tocó apenas sus labios a lo que él, con una ligera sonrisa, me dio su consentimiento haciendo que se encontraran. Solté una risita tonta al sentir la lengua extremadamente fría de Edward jugando con mis labios.

Suspiré... Oh no... Oh no... Algo se removía dentro de mi... LAS HORMONAS ESTABAN ATACANDO DE NUEVO.

Dos segundos después mis manos viajaban ansiosas por el pecho fuerte de mi novio. Mi cuerpo se arqueó casi imperceptiblemente y sin interrumpir el beso me arrodillé rápidamente en el sillón.

Edward se congeló un segundo mientras yo seguía besándolo con más fuerza. Lo necesitaba... sí, las hormonas ya habían hablado.

Aproveché mi posición para poder ponerme a horcajadas sobre él.

-Bella... –habló entre besos. No le hice caso. Mi cuerpo no estaba más bajo mi control. Aún besándolo acaricié sus piernas de abajo para arriba repetidas veces. Tomé sus caderas y lo atraje más a mi cuerpo sintiendo su... -¡Bella! – exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras educada pero firmemente me apartaba de él – No – negó con la cabeza.

-Pero, Edward...

-Cielo, ya hemos hablado de esto antes – me alzó con simpleza, como si yo fuera una pluma, y me sentó a su lado – Sabes que no debo arriesgarte. Si llegara a perder el control...

-_Podría hacerte mucho daño –_repetí de forma aburrida remedando lo que siempre le oía decir cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse interesante- Por Dios, Edward... ¡no me vas a hacer nada! Ya eres capaz de oler mi sangre sin sentir deseo.

-No estamos hablando de eso, Bella –dijo serio- Sabes bien que hablamos de otra clase de deseo... y no sé si pueda.

- Diablos, Edward – murmuré bastante frustrada cruzándome de brazos con un puchero de pequeña niña resentida mientras Edward me pasaba consoladoramente un brazo por los hombros disponiéndonos a terminar de ver la película.

- - -

Edward's POV

Bella me llamó esa tarde diciéndome que Charlie no estaría en casa y que si me gustaría ir a ver una película. Por supuesto, acepté.

Comencé a ojear los discos cuando Bella salió de la cocina con ese asqueroso sándwich que, esta de más decir, apestaba. Maldita comida humana.

Nos decimos por una comedia romántica: "Guerras de novias".

La película estaba casi para terminar cuando apareció una de las protagonistas vestida de novia. Personalmente me gustó mucho el vestido. Puede que hasta Alice lo hubiera considerado digno... digno de la mujer que se casaría con su hermano... digno de Bella. Sí, pronto sería mi esposa. La vi en mi mente con el traje blanco y un hermoso peinado avanzando lentamente hacia mí. No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante este pensamiento.

-¿Qué? –me pregunto con sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillando de curiosidad

-¿Uh? Oh nada... –dije- Es solo que... me imaginaba cómo te verías tu con un vestido así.

-¿En serio? –parecía algo incrédula- ¿Con un vestido de... novia?

-Claro... y sé que dentro de poco podré verlo ¿cierto?

-Te lo prometo– sonrió y tomándome el rostro me acercó a ella

-Eso quería oír – sin poder contenerme más la besé

Lo digo seguido y lo seguiré diciendo: esta mujer terminará siendo mi perdición. Intente que el beso fuera solo un roce, pero tenerla tan cerca siempre causaba en mi aquel efecto involuntario que me hacia no querer detenerme. Mis labios, con un movimiento suave, atraparon los suyos. Ella también comenzó a besarme de la misma manera mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cuello. Oh, Dios, su calidez era simplemente mágica... Cautivado me acerqué más a ella mientras mis manos viajaban hacia su espalada. La amaba, la quería, la deseaba... Sentí su lengua rozar mis labios y sin dudar dejé que se uniera a la mía. Segundos después sus manos acariciaron desesperadas me pecho. Sentí como se estremecía y luego cómo su espalda se arqueaba. Se arrodillo en el sofá a mi lado sin dejar de besarme y sentí su olor en todo su esplendor. Pude sentir su excitación por lo que me congelé un segundo, sin embargo, no paraba de responder a sus besos apasionados y anhelantes; hasta que sin previo aviso se colocó sobre mí, con una pierna a cada lado

- Bella... – murmuré entre besos. Comenzaba a preocuparme, sabía que dentro de poco ya no podría detenerme. Entonces sentí sus manos acariciar mis muslos. Sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo de hombre empezó a reaccionar. Fue aún peor cuando medio segundo después me pegó más a ella tomando mis caderas... Y de repente una visión fugaz de Bella tendida en el suelo en medio de una charco de sangre... - ¡Bella! – exclamé horrorizado alejándola de mi – No – negué con la cabeza, más que a ella, a lo que vi en mi cabeza

-Pero, Edward... - renegó ella con ojos de borrego

-Cielo, ya hemos hablado de esto antes – dije sentándola a mi lado mientras con todas mis fuerzas trataba de calmarme – Sabes que no debo arriesgarte. Si llegara a perder el control...

-_Podría hacerte mucho daño –_me imitó- Por Dios, Edward... ¡no me vas a hacer nada! Ya eres capaz de oler mi sangre sin sentir deseo.

- _"¿Sangre? No tendría por qué haber sangre..."_ No estamos hablando de eso, Bella –dije tratando por todos los medios ocultar mi dolor- Sabes bien que hablamos de otra clase de deseo... y no sé si pueda.

- Diablos, Edward – se cruzó de brazos algo molesta pero permitió que la abrazara para terminar de ver la película.

No podía arriesgarla. Ella no entendía cuanto daño podía hacerle si me descontrolaba. Me concentré en el televisor intentando no recordar más aquella horrible imagen mental que tuve minutos antes.

**(N/A): Hola de nuevo! xD espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Ya lo tengo casi terminado en mi cabecita, solo me falta plasmarlo (: clic en el botoncito verde de abajo para que me digan que les pareció si? Incentivos x favor :B Pronto el próximo capítulo y un nuevo ff. Hasta pronto, besos a todos!**


	2. En el aula 308 Instituto de Forks

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

Cap. 2: En el aula 308 (Instituto de Forks)

Bella's POV

Sonó el timbre anunciando que empezaba el almuerzo. Guardé mis libros en la mochila y salí rumbo al comedor donde encontré sentados a mi novio y sus hermanos.

-Hola chicos –saludé con una sonrisa sentándome al lado de Edward

-Hola Bella.

-Llegaron temprano –comenté tomando la bandeja con comida que mi perfecto novio vampiro me ofrecía

-La clase terminó unos minutos antes –explicó Alice

-Oye Bella ¿harás algo después del instituto? –me peguntó Emmett mientras jugaba con un trozo de pastel que tenía en frente

-Uhm... No, no creo, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Han abierto un parque de diversiones en Port Angeles –explicó Rosalie- Pensábamos ir hoy en la tarde.

-¿Te gustaría ir? –me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa

-Sí, claro, suena bien –contesté

-Bella –me llamó nuevamente Emmett con una mirada traviesa en los ojos- ¿A que sabe el pastel de chocolate?

-Uhm pues –su repentina pregunta me descuadró un poco- obviamente, sabe a chocolate. No sé cómo explicártelo, bien... es... dulce.

-¿Dulce? –ahora no solo sus ojos se mostraban traviesos sino también la pequeña sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro

-Sí...

-Emmett, no te atrevas –gruñó Edward inmediatamente escuchando los pensamientos de su hermano. Todos miraron a mi novio extrañados. Todos menos Emmett que aprovechó el pánico y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había manchado toda la cara de Jasper con pastel. Jasper se paró de un salto mirando enfurecido a su hermano.

-¡Emmett! –chillaron Rosalie y Alice a la vez mientras este se arrastraba de risa

-Jasper, no –dijo Edward alzando la voz, pero el rubio ya había tomado un trozo de pizza y se lo había aventado a Emmett

-¿Te gusta? –le dijo Jasper divertido por la expresión de Emmett que francamente no tenía precio

-Esto no se queda así –exclamó Emmett riendo por lo bajo metiendo las manotas en mi bandeja y sacando de ella un sándwich y otro pedazo de pizza. Jasper abrió los ojos espantado y tomó el plato de fideos intactos que se encontraba frente a Alice.

No estoy segura de quien fue el primero en lanzar, pero en tres segundos ambos estaban sucios y cubiertos de comida. Ahora el comedor entero los miraba asombrados. Nadie podía creer que los Cullen estuvieran haciendo eso.

-Ya basta –dijo Edward molesto cuando sus dos hermanos se dispusieron a tomar más comida para lanzarse

-Cuidado Edward –dijo Alice medio segundo antes de que una pierna de pollo asada lo golpeaba en la cabeza ensuciándole el cabello. Sabia que Edward hubiera podido esquivarla, al igual que Jasper y Emmett, pero no podían ponerse en evidencia. Nadie tendría tales reflejos.

-¡Maldita sea, Emmett! –exclamó Edward poniéndose de pie muy enfadado mientras sus hermanos se reían con ganas- Disculpa, cariño –me dijo antes de tomar mi botella de agua, destaparla rápidamente y regar su contenido sobre sus hermanos

-¡Hey! –dijeron ambos aún entre risas

-No le veo la gracia, ya paren –dijo Edward. Se miró medio segundo con Jasper y de repente mi mejilla estaba llena del fudge que había sobrado de la torta de chocolate. Alice y Rosalie abrieron la boca horrorizadas.

-Edward... –dije mirándolo sorprendida mientras me ponía de pie también. Me miro con una mezcla de culpabilidad y diversión.

-Lo siento amor, es que Jasper... -pero no pudo continuar pues Rosalie me había pasado una torta de chantilly e inmediatamente se la esparcí con fuerza por toda la cara

-¡Awww! ¡Torta en la cara! –vociferaron Jasper y Emmett absolutamente muertos de risa al ver el rostro de Edward oculto tras la crema

-Eso fue desmedido –se quejo mi novio riendo quitándose un poco de crema y echándomela a mi desde la frente hasta el mentón. Seguro mi expresión era como para tomarme una foto. Escuche una pequeña risita de Alice.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes? –le dijo Emmett aventándole un sándwich de atún que Alice pudo esquivar por los pelos

-¡Que asco Emmett! ¡No, no te atrevas! –dijo poniéndose de pie con toda la intención de salir corriendo de ahí- ¡Es ropa de marca!

-Ah ¿sí? – y esta vez sí le atinó con un pedazo de carne directo en el pecho

-¡Mi blusa! –chillo Alice absolutamente furiosa- Vas a morir Emmett Cullen –a pesar de ser pequeña su expresión era aterradora. Se nos había terminado la comida así que con paso firme se dirigió a la mesa del costado y sin importarle que no hubiera terminado, le arrebató la bandeja de comida al chico que estaba sentado ahí- Nadie-se-mete-con-mi-ropa –gruño lanzando hacia Emmett cada cosa que tenía una por una al compás de sus palabras. Todos ahogamos un gemido cuando Emmett decidió agacharse para evitar los últimos trozos de comida haciendo que le cayeran a Rosalie directamente en la cara.

-¡ALICE! –su voz retumbó por todo el comedor. La gente que hacía poco había comenzado a reírse ante todo el espectáculo quedo en silencio.

-Oh, Rose, lo siento tanto... yo no quise... –pero Rosalie ya tenía en las manos otra torta igual a la que me había dado para Edward, una de chantilly

-Corre... –siseo peligrosamente en dirección a su hermana- ¡Corre!

-¡Ahhh! –chilló Alice corriendo fuera del comedor con Rosalie pisándole los talones

-Eso se va a poner feo... –murmuró Edward

-No, ESTO se va a poner feo –dijo Emmett lanzándole más comida a Edward

-¿Otra vez Emmett? –reclamó molesto mi novio intentando quitarse los restos de arroz

-Rosalie va a matarme por tu culpa –dijo Emmett dirigiendo hacia Edward un dedo acusador

-¿Por MI culpa? –repitió indignado- ¡Fuiste tú el que empezó esta estúpida guerra de comida!

-¡Si no le hubieras manchado la cara a Bella, ella no te la hubiera manchado a ti y tu no se la hubieras vuelto a manchar, entonces Alice no se hubiera reído y yo no le hubiera lanzado nada, y si no le hubiera lanzado nada ella no me habría respondido y yo no me hubiera tenido que agachar para esquivar la comida y no le hubiera pasado nada a Rosalie! –explicó Emmett sin tomar aire ni una vez. La gente empezaba a mirarnos de nuevo.

-¡No me eches la culpa! Jasper me dijo que manchara a Bella.

-Yo no te dije nada –respondió Jasper tranquilo

-Pero lo pensaste.

-Suficiente. Todos tienen la culpa ¿esta bien? –dije intentando detener la lista de acusaciones- Emmett por empezar, Jasper por responder y tú por hacerle caso a Jasper. Sin eso nada hubiera ocurrido –dije seria- Ahora estamos sucios, olemos a comida y la pobre Alice es perseguida por el huracán Rosalie. ¿Se dan cuenta de...?

-Relájate –dijo Edward poniéndome más crema chantilly en la cara

-¡Edward Cullen! –grite, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba molesta. Estúpido Jasper y sus estúpidos poderes de control emocional. Tomé con las manos los restos de la mesa y se los lancé a Edward en la cara mientras él hacía lo mismo riendo.

-¡Señor Cullen y señorita Swan! –la voz del director resonó atrás de nosotros dejándonos de una pieza- ¿Que significa esto?

-Director yo... –empezó Edward

-Ni una palabra, señor Cullen. Ustedes dos a mi oficina, AHORA.

No lo podía creer. Iban a regañarnos por este lío cuando sólo habíamos sido victimas. Miré a Edward sin saber que hacer, pero él solo asintió indicándome que fuéramos con el director. Emmett hizo ademán de hablar pero Edward lo detuvo con una mirada y un silencioso "¡Chist!"

Caminamos en silencio hasta el despacho del director intentando limpiarnos todo lo que podíamos en el camino. Entramos y el director fue directo a su silla.

-Asiento –nos indicó- No no no, mejor no, ensuciarán todo –Edward y yo nos miramos de reojo y nos quedamos de pie- Debo decir que me encuentro sumamente decepcionado. Nunca había tenido una sola queja de ustedes y ahora salen con esto.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor, prometemos que no volverá a ocurrir –dijo Edward muy educadamente

-Pero por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir –dijo dando un bufido- Usted y la señorita Swan se quedarán después de clase a limpiar todos los salones del tercer piso, ¿estamos de acuerdo? Pasaré luego a revisarlos y más vale que estén impecables si no quieren más problemas.

-Sí señor –dijimos en un murmullo

-Pueden retirarse.

A la hora de salida Emmett se acercó sintiéndose sumamente culpable ofreciéndose a ir a hablar con el director.

-No Emmett, no es necesario –dije palmeándole el brazo

-Tú menos que nadie deberías decirme eso Bells, no hiciste prácticamente nada.

-Ya déjalo Emmett. Más bien agradece que no te echaron la culpa –dijo Edward- Con tu historial probablemente hubieran terminado por botarte de aquí.

-Caray, gracias hermano...

-Ahora ve a hablar con Rosalie –sugirió mi novio- Por sus pensamientos parece que no está muy feliz.

-Oh no... –Emmett se dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la escuela

-Diviértanse por nosotros en el parque de diversiones –le dije antes de que desapareciera de mi vista. Tomé la mano de Edward y nos dirigimos al tercer piso a cumplir con el castigo

-Bueno –suspiré- No fue tan malo como podría haber sido.

-Sí, es verdad –corroboró al tiempo que tomaba un par de escobas del armario de limpieza. Nos esperaban 8 salones por delante. Del 301 al 308

-¿Terminaríamos más rápido si nos dividimos las aulas?- le pregunté mientras abríamos la puerta de la 301

-Supongo, pero no lo creo necesario –me sonrió, tomó una escoba y entonces desapareció. Vi un borrón moverse de acá para allá en el salón y en menos de 7 segundos Edward estaba de nuevo a mi lado- ¿Ves? No tienes porque hacer nada.

-Eso no sería justo –le dije

-No me molesta.

Finalmente se salió con la suya pues limpió él solo todos los salones. En menos de cinco minutos habíamos llegado al 308.

-¿Me dejas limpiar aunque sea este? –le pedí

-¿Segura?

-Sí –me entregó la escoba y empecé a barrer. Era imposible moverse tan rápido como Edward pero puedo decir que no me demoré demasiado- Creo que ya está.

-Excelente trabajo –me dijo con un una sonrisa alzándome por la cintura y sentándome en el escritorio del profesor

-Gracias –acaricié su mejilla lisa y fría como el mármol acercándome lentamente a él. Nos unimos en un tierno beso por unos segundos antes de separarnos- ¿Edward?

-¿Sí, mi amor?

-¿Tenemos tiempo antes de que el director venga a inspeccionar?

-Uhm... sí, de sobra –respondió- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad –murmuré levantando mis piernas para rodear su cintura con ellas y poderlo atraer a mi. El contacto fue directo, por lo que lo sentí tensarse.

Edward's POV

Bella me rodeó con sus piernas atrayéndome a ella que se encontraba sentada en el escritorio del profesor. _"Oh santo cielo", _pensé cuando mi cuerpo chocó con el de ella. Bella dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

-¿Nervioso?

-Bastante –respondí en un susurro

-Oh, Edward... –suspiró apretando más sus piernas en torno a mi. Por reflejo respiré agitadamente mientras sus labios se volvían a juntar con los míos. Jugo unos segundos enredando sus dedos en mi cabello sin dejar de besarme para luego apoyar las manos en el escritorio como soporte y echarse para atrás hasta quedar con mi torso sobre el de ella.

Sus piernas ahora se encontraban en el aire con los tobillos firmemente cruzados detrás de mi cintura; su espalda totalmente recostada en la lisa superficie de la mesa. Yo me encontraba de pie apresado por sus frágiles piernas que fácilmente hubiera podido romper de haberlo deseado, mientras la mitad superior de mi cuerpo estaba totalmente inclinada sobre ella; mis manos fuertemente aferradas a los bordes laterales de la mesa.

Sonrió y con sus manos atrajo mi rostro al de ella. Con un leve movimiento se escurrió hacia abajo unos centímetros pegándose aún más a mi haciendo el roce muchísimo más intimo.

-Bella –la llamé separándome ligeramente. Abrió los ojos mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? –sus ojos se veían tristes, casi desilusionados. Supe que pensaba que estaba a punto de poner fin a esta situación como otras veces antes.

-Uhm... –se pondría mal si empezaba otra vez con el rollo de la seguridad, lo sabía. Además yo tampoco quería romper este momento que estábamos teniendo. La unión indirecta con su centro me hacía volar, me hacía perder la conciencia, me hacía volver más humano y hombre que nunca... _"Ups! Creo que pensaste demasiado en ello, Edward" _Antes de reparar en lo que hacía me encontré a mi mismo besándola apasionadamente siendo yo esta vez el que buscaba adherirse a su delicado cuerpo. Visiblemente extasiada profirió un sonoro suspiro entre mis labios haciéndome estremecer. Sus manos viajaron a los botones de mi camisa desabrochándolos rápidamente. Deslizó la prensa por mis hombros esperando a que yo moviera los brazos para poder deshacerse de ella. La miré juguetonamente con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza. Dio un bufido y sonrió también. Sabía que era un juego.

- No querrás que sea en el escritorio del profesor ¿o sí? –susurré en su oído haciendo que su cuerpo se removiera debajo de mi

-No –respondió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. La tomé de las caderas y la alcé con sus piernas aun en torno a mi sosteniéndose firmemente. Pegué su espalada contra la pared a lo que sonrió inquietamente.

¡PUM!

Dimos un respingo ante el ruido de una puerta cercana cerrándose de golpe. Inmediatamente escuché los pensamientos del director preguntándose por nosotros.  
Hice una mueca a Bella mientras la bajaba suavemente. Me abroche la camisa lo más rápido que pude (no me tomó ni 2 segundos) y pasé las manos por mi cabello acomodándolo mientras que ella recogía el suyo en una cola para que se viera decente.

-Oh, señor Cullen, señorita Swan, al fin los encuentro –dijo el director abriendo la puerta del aula- Ya pueden empezar con...

-De hecho profesor –interrumpí de forma educada- ya terminamos de limpiar las aulas

-¿Qué dice? –pregunto entre incrédulo y fastidiado

-Es verdad -dijo Bella, aunque hubiera preferido que no hablara pues se escuchaba nerviosa- Pensamos que ya las había revisado.

-Pues sí pero... ¿Por qué esta tan agitada señorita Swan? –preguntó el director de pronto

reparando en el tono de voz de Bella y el hermoso color rosado que adornaba sus mejillas

-Fue la limpieza –respondí rápidamente

-Sí, me agoto rápido –corroboró ella

-Bueno, yo vengo de buscarlos en las aulas. Estaban todas limpias así que... supongo que es cierto que terminaron –dijo pensativo mientras mentalmente de preguntaba cómo es que lo habíamos hecho tan rápido.

-Bella es una gran ama de casa –dije contestando su pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa mientras cogía las escobas dispuesto a devolverlas al armario de limpieza

-Sí, debe ser –dijo el director aún pensativo- Ehm... ya pueden irse.

-Gracias director, hasta luego –nos despedimos y salimos disparados por la puerta.

-Uff – resopló Bella cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos– Que inorpotuno que es ese hombre

-Ajá –respondí escuetamente poniendo las escobas en su lugar

-¿Sospechó algo?

-No, para nada.

-Vale –murmuró tomando mi mano– Edward, yo... no lo sé, talvez... – tomó aire- T-tal vez podríamos buscar otra aula...

"_Ni te ocurra aceptar Edward"_ mi conciencia acababa de volver de su receso _"Mucho cuidado con lo que haces..."_

_  
_- Creo... creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa, cariño –dije suavemente con la mayor delicadeza posible- Seguro aún alcanzamos a ir con los muchachos al parque de diversiones.

-Oh –dijo simplemente bajando la cabeza- Sí, esta bien.

La rodeé con mis brazos protectoramente mientras caminábamos lentamente al estacionamiento a recoger los autos. Detestaba que se sintiera triste o enfadada por mi culpa, detestaba negarle algo que ella deseaba, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría. Tenía que pensar en ella y su seguridad.

-----

**(N/A): Hola a todos! como están? antes q nada si me lo permiten, quisiera poner los agradecimientos:**

**- Gracias de todo corazón a las personas q se han dado un tiempo para leer este ff aunque haya sido en el anonimato (:**

**- Gracias a los q han puesto alertas o me han agregado a sus favoritos! Realmente no lo podía creer. No saben la satisfacción que se siente saber q lo q haces agrada a las personas. A todo ellos mil gracias (:**

**- Mil gracias también a Just Cullen!!! Siii!! Gracias x dejar el primer review y x cautivarme tanto con tus historias, eres genial :D**

**- And last but not least... ****(y la ultima, pero no la menos importante) a ****mi mejor amiga Sandra! x su tiempo y su paciencia siendo ella la que me da el visto bueno antes de publicar cualquier cosa. Te amo, pequeña :B**

**Y bueno... contaré q revisé mi cuenta y casi no tenia reviews en esta historia ): debo admitir q me desanimé un poco. Eso hasta q revisé mi mail y vi las alertas. Wow, me quedé sinceramente impactada. Pero también comprendí lo importantes q son los reviews para alguien q escribe, pues son la primera impresión externa de lo q ha hecho. Es x esa razón q me encantaría q me dejaran sus comentarios. Acepto criticas y sugerencias de todo tipo, así q no teman ser sinceros. Ah y no tiene q ser largo, si lo desean pongan solo una carita feliz (: el punto es saber si les gusta, ya q lo hago solo para ustedes.**

**Espero q hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Cuidado q se pone bueno eh? xD El proximo cap. se titula "En la habitación de Bella" ... uuuy, soy yo o algo se quema? O.o'**

**Espero sus reviews y comentarios. Besos a todos! (clic al botoncito verde) :D**


	3. En la habitacion de Bella

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

Cap. 3: En la habitación de Bella

Bella's POV

Llegué tarde a mi casa esa noche aprovechando que era viernes. La pasamos muy bien en el parque de diversiones, no lo puedo negar, pero de todas formas había algo de incomodidad en mi. Edward... Cielos, lo había tenido tan cerca en aquella aula, lo sentí tan deseoso, tan vulnerable... casi como yo. ¡Aish, pero nooo! La suerte hubiera sido mucha, porque como siempre a ultimo minuto su inquebrantable voluntad vampírica tenía que salir a relucir. ¡Pero que lata!

-¿Bella? –la voz de Charlie me sacó de mis pensamientos devolviéndome a la tierra- ¿Estas bien?

-Uh, sí –respondí meneando un poco la cabeza dándome cuenta de que me había quedado parada junto a la puerta sumida en mis pensamientos- Sólo estoy un poco cansada. ¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí -señaló una caja de pizza que se hallaba frente a nosotros- Te dejé un pedazo si lo quieres. Aún esta tibio.

-Gracias papá, pero no tengo mucha hambre –dije mientras colgaba mi casaca en el perchero- Creo que me iré a dormir.

-Oh, esta bien –murmuró algo receloso- Descansa, hija.

-Buenas noches –lo besé en la cabeza y me dirigí escaleras arriba. Entré a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama con aire abatido.

La frustración que sentía por lo ocurrido con Edward seguía navegando por mi cabeza. No conseguía entender el porqué de su negación y su renuencia hacia mi. ¿Realmente era sólo por mi seguridad, por temer lastimarme? Pero, cielos, yo confiaba en él. Confiaba con toda mi alma y no tenía miedo. Lo único que quería era hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba con más que palabras.

-_"Tienes que tomar la iniciativa, Bella, no hay de otra. Y tiene que ser esta noche... de esta noche no debe pasar"_

Me puse de pie de un salto con la respiración agitada. No estaba segura de qué tal se me daría eso de la seducción, pero debía intentar. Abrí mi cajón de ropa interior y del fondo saqué una caja blanca a la que hasta el momento no le había prestado atención. La nota de Alice aún seguía adherida a la parte superior:

"**Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo Bells. Por favor úsalo. No tengas miedo de probar cosas nuevas. Con amor, Alice."**

_-"De acuerdo Alice, a ver lo que tienes..."_

Estuve a punto de horrorizarme ante el pequeño babydoll azul de satén que saqué de la caja. Era muy hermoso pero realmente atrevido a la vez... Algo como lo que usaría Rosalie una nochecita especial con Emmett. No me imaginaba con eso puesto, pero bueno, ni modo, era mucho mejor y más seductor que mis gastados polones de siempre.

Tome mi toalla, mi cepillo de dientes y la nueva prenda y salí disparada hasta el baño. Tomaría una ducha rápida y me arreglaría lo mejor que pudiera. Seguro Edward no tardaba en llegar.

Lavé concienzudamente mi cabello asegurándome que el olor a fresas de mi shampoo quedara sumamente impregnado, sabía que a él le gustaba. No demoré mucho. Me sequé y empecé a vestirme. Me coloqué la minúscula camisola que me llegaba más arriba de la mitad de muslo... ni siquiera estaba segura de si cubría mi trasero, era tan pequeño... (nota mental: decirle a Alice que no todo el mundo es de su talla). Y luego venía el short a juego, aunque viéndolo bien parecía más un boxer que otra cosa. Empecé a cuestionarme si debería ponerme ropa interior o no, y finalmente decidí que no era necesario... a fin de cuentas ya tenía la pinta y además seria menos ropa que sacar.

_-"Pervertida..."_ –me recriminé a mi misma mientras peinaba mi cabello y me disponía darle un poco de aire con la secadora. No me apetecía morir de pulmonía o algo.

Luego de lavar mis dientes me observé detenidamente el espejo colgado sobre el lavabo. Una Bella de facciones nerviosas pero con una extraña determinación en los ojos me devolvía la mirada. Sabía que esta era la noche... él no podía darme un "no"

-Bueno... a esperar a que llegue entonces... –murmuré para mi misma mientras salía del baño hacia mi habitación. Acomodé mis cosas de aseo, puse la ropa sucia en el canasto y luego no supe qué más hacer. Me quedé ahí parada retorciéndome los dedos de las manos pensando cómo sería y por donde empezar.

_-"Uhm... besándolo supongo"_ –pensé-_ "Luego... la camisa... sí, la camisa. Dejo que él me quite la camisola, le quito los jeans, él me quita el short... y diablos, ya estoy desnuda... no quiero quedar desnuda primero..."_ –y entonces un suave sonido de pisadas detrás de mi detuvo mis pensamientos de golpe

-¿Qué... te has puesto? –la entrecortada voz de Edward casi me hace reír. Me giré y lo vi algo tenso mirándome de pies a cabeza

-Alice me lo regaló hace un tiempo... –dije encogiéndome de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿No te gusta?

-Uhm... no... digo sí, pero...

-¿Pero...? –incentivé mientras iba hasta mi puerta, la cerraba sin hacer ruido y pagaba la luz

-Nada, te queda bien –terminó por decir.

Estaba segura de que si fuera humano estaría sonrojado. Wow, aún no podía creer que yo pudiera ponerlo nervioso a él... (Levante la mano la chica que tenga más suerte xD )

-Gracias, supongo –sonreí. Me acerqué a él y empecé a besarlo suavemente en los labios. Sentí los suyos curvarse en una sonrisa para luego de unos segundos apartarse delicadamente de mi.

_-"Aish... ya empezamos... ¿seguro que no puede leer mi mente?"_ –pensé algo disgustada mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Y te gustó el parque de diversiones? –me preguntó obviamente haciéndose el desentendido mientras se sentaba en mi cama

-Sí, mucho –respondí- _"Aunque más me gusto la 'diversión' en el escritorio del maestro..."_

-Me alegro, podemos volver el próximo fin de semana si deseas.

-Sí, eso estaría bien –di un par de pasos y me senté a su lado. Sonrió y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo

-Pensé que te encontraría ya acostada, es algo tarde.

-Lo dice alguien que no duerme –murmuré a lo que él rió divertido- Es que... la verdad no tengo sueño.

-¿No? Pensé que te agotaría el parque de diversiones.

-No veo por qué... Además de tener que perseguir a Emmett para explicarle porqué no podía subir al carrusel de niños todo estuvo tranquilo –sonreí. Tonto Emmett.

-Cierto –Edward sonrió también

-Uhm, de hecho... _–"hora de empezar el plan, Bella"-_ no solo no estoy cansada sino que me siento con mucha energía...

-¿Energía? –repitió Edward algo confuso notando mi cambio de voz

-Sí... mucha... –me subí a la cama poniéndome de rodillas y empecé a inclinarme hacia él hasta que mi boca alcanzó la suya. Lo sentí nervioso pero a pesar de eso correspondió el beso, el cual fue de a pocos subiendo su intensidad.

-Bella...

-Shh –murmuré contra sus labios- Ya no es tiempo de hablar Edward, sabes que esta noche seré tuya... –vaya, ¿esa fui yo? o.O para mi que el babydoll tiene alguna clase de efectos secundarios, debería venir con advertencias o algo... pero bueno, ya que estamos aquí...

Me pegué un poco más a él e inmediatamente sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi cintura. Sin dejar de sujetarme trepó él también a la cama y me jaló haciendo que quedara sobre él.

-Mucho mejor que en el escritorio del profesor ¿eh? –murmuré divertida mientras mis manos empezaban a acariciar sus muslos.

Edward's POV

-... sabes que esta noche seré tuya... –oh diablos, en ese mismo segundo una bomba de tiempo empezó a correr dentro de mi. Jamás había escuchado decir a Bella algo así, tan sensual, tan explícito... soy vampiro pero también fui hombre, por todos los cielos... Que la mujer que amas te diga que será tuya mientras te besa como ella lo hacía, vestida con un babydoll de los más seductor y en un color fantástico y que además huela a fresas de esa manera... _"Olvídalo Edward, ya no puedes pensar más"._

Se pegó a mi y la tomé de la cintura jalándola.

-Mucho mejor que en el escritorio del profesor ¿eh? –dijo mientras sus manos paseaban de arriba abajo por mis muslos. Lo he dicho mil veces así que no importa si lo digo una vez más: Esta mujer será mi perdición. Un áspero gruñido salió de mi pecho y la volví a atraer a mi hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo estar más pegado al mío. Empecé a besar su cuello con avidez. Ladeó su cabeza y su cabello chocó con mi rostro. El fuerte olor a fresas inundó mis fosas nasales como nunca.

-Hueles delicioso... –casi gemí mientras separaba mis labios de su yugular y volvía a su boca.

Sentí la urgencia en su beso, lo que me hizo empezar a jadear. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron mientras se movían la una contra la otra. Mis manos acariciaron despacio sus piernas a lo que ella arqueó levemente la espalda. Sonreí.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunté acercado mi boca a su oreja para jugar con ella

-S-si –respondió entrecortadamente por lo que volví a acariciarla más lento aún asegurándome de que disfrute cada segundo

Gimió cuando mis manos llegaron al borde de su diminuto short de satén y di un ligero tirón de ellos haciendo que se la costura del fundillo se rompiera.

-Ups –murmuró ella divertida a lo que sonreí también. Pero inmediatamente mi expresión cambió cuando un olor increíble e indescriptible que estaba seguro me enloquecería llego a mí...

-Bella... –jadeé mirándola con ojos casi desorbitados- Estas... ¿estas sin... sin ropa interior? –sentí su cuerpo tensarse ligeramente sobre mi y noté aún en medio de la oscuridad sus mejillas encenderse.

-S-si... no mires –murmuró- No es justo que hayas roto mi short y yo no te haya sacado nada ¿sabes? – se separó ligeramente y sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa mientras lentamente empezaba a desabotonarla.

Me sentía agitado... Bella sin ropa interior, ¿qué diablos...?

Terminó de desabotonar mi camisa y fijó la mirada en mi pecho.

-Eres tan... tan perfecto –suspiró y luego soltó una pequeña risita- Aunque sé que probablemente aún no haya visto nada...

¿Santo cielo, de donde sacaba esos comentarios tan... sensuales? ¿Había estado leyendo la Cosmo con Alice y Rose o algo así?

Se pegó a mi otra vez y sentí el calor de su cuerpo mientras ella sentía el frío del mío. Se estremeció ligeramente ante el contacto pero no se apartó. Tomó mis manos y las puso por encima de mi cabeza inmovilizándome. Besó mi cuello despacio pasando delicadamente su lengua de vez en cuando. Llegó a mis hombros donde jaloneo ligeramente mi camisa con los dientes. Bajé las manos y le ayudé a deshacerse de ella. Siguió su camino donde se había quedado. Besó mis hombros, mi pecho, mi vientre... y gemí cuando la sentí tratar de desabrochar el cinturón con la boca.

-Bella... –mi voz se escuchaba extrañamente distorsionada por la excitación que sentía

-Voy a perder tiempo si trato de hacerlo todo con la boca y ni siquiera se si lo haga bien así que... ¿te importa sí...?

-No, adelante... –entonces sus manos acariciaron mi vientre y escuché el ligero tintinear de la hebilla del cinturón cuando sus delicados dedos terminaron de desabrocharlo.

Jugó un poco con el botón de los jeans y luego lo sacó del ojal. Tomó los costados de mi pantalón y empezó a bajarlo suavemente.

-"Te estas quedando corto Edward..." –pensé- Hey, ¿no crees que es mi turno? –le dije en un susurro. Escuché una risita ahogada

-Sinceramente pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir... – se levantó y moviéndose con bastante gracia para ser Bella se puso a horcajadas sobre mi. Ahogué un gemido cuando la sentí.

Mis manos se dirigieron al final de la camisola que llevaba junto con los shorts (que aunque rotos seguían ahí) e introduje mis manos por debajo para tocar la suave y delicada piel de su cintura. Me disponía a sacársela cuando una voz familiar inundó mi mente.

_-... a ver que pasa._

Di un respingo que sobresaltó a Bella.

-Charlie, Charlie, Charlie... –fue lo único que pude decir mientras la bajaba con cuidado de encima de mi, recogía mi camisa y brincaba a esconderme tras de la puerta (pues no me daba el tiempo de brincar por la ventana) todo esto a súper velocidad. En ese mismo momento la puerta sonó.

-¿Bella? –llamó la voz de Charlie- ¿Puedes abrir?

Vi mil emociones cruzar el rostro de Bella en menos de 3 segundos: Sorpresa, confusión, sorpresa de nuevo, más confusión, fastidio, frustración y desesperación por ultimo.

-¿Qué hago? –me preguntó sin hablar, sólo moviendo los labios. Le hice señas para que abra la puerta.

Se puso de pie, tiró de la camisola y pasó a mi lado para abrirle a Charlie.

_-"Diablos..." _–pensé horrorizado. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Bella tenía roto el short que llevaba casi completamente por la mitad. Bajé un poco la mirada y pude ver al aire un perfecto trozo de su trasero. Quise detenerla pero fue muy tarde.

-¿Qué ocurre papá? –preguntó con aire ligeramente mortificado mientras abría la puerta- ¿Has visto la hora que es?

-Que no lo note que no lo note que no lo note... –rezaba en mi mente

-Lo siento hija, pero te noté algo extraña ahora antes de subir a tu habitación... ¿estas segura de que esta todo bien?

-Segura papá, todo en orden.

-Uhm, de acuerdo... ¿Todo bien con Edward? ¿No sean peleado ni...?

-No papá –suspiró Bella de manera algo cansina- Estamos muy bien, todo esta bien.

-De acuerdo, yo solo... ¡¿pero qué diablos traes puesto?!

Vi en la mente de Charlie la imagen de Bella parada en la puerta mientras las mejillas de mi novia empezaban a ponerse increíblemente coloradas.

-Ah... oh, esto... –dijo como quitándole importancia- Me lo regaló Alice hace tiempo, pero nunca lo había usado.

-Ajá –respondió Charlie escuetamente mirando hacia otro lado- Bueno me voy a dormir, que descanses hija.

-Si, hasta mañana papá – y cerró rápidamente la puerta mientras Charlie se alejaba pensando que tendría una seria conversación con Alice- UFF... –resopló Bella apoyando la espalda en la puerta

-No notó que tienes roto el short –murmuré

-Oh cielos, que suerte –respondió Bella- Aunque sería muy poco común en Charlie percatarse de algo así.

-Sí... –abroché el botón de mi pantalón y el cinturón

-¿Qué... que haces? –me preguntó Bella confundida mientras tomaba un extremo de mi camisa evitando que me la ponga

-Bella, mi amor...

-Ah, no... ¡Ah no!

-Cielo baja un poco la voz –dije aterrado de que Charlie pudiera oírla "hablando sola"

-Eso de "Bella, mi amor..." con ese tonito ya lo conozco, Edward ¿y sabes que? NO. No vamos a detenernos ahora.

-Bella...- murmuré algo incómodo. Durante el minuto y medio de tensión que viví tras la puerta con Charlie al otro lado, mi conciencia volvió después de haber sido arrastrada fuera de mi cabeza por mi libido... y estaba muy molesta... "Edward, chico malo... ¡muy malo! Estuvieron cerca ¿sabes? Si Charlie no hubiera interrumpido... No, Edward, sé conciente por favor..."

-¿Bella qué? –mi novia me miraba con ojos tristes y decepcionados- Pensé... pensé que tu también lo estabas disfrutando Edward...

-Sí, claro que sí... –tomé sus manos entre las mías - pero cielo, sabes lo que puede pasar...

-Lo sé, pero no me importa Edward. Entiende que no me da miedo, confió en ti y se que no...

-Bella –la detuve, debía ser firme o caería, estaba seguro- Perdóname pero está fuera de discusión.

Me miró desolada por un segundo sabiendo por mi tono de voz que no podría convencerme. Luego cambió a estar muy molesta. Retiró sus manos de las mías y dándose media vuelta se dirigió a su cama. Removió las sabanas y se metió sin decirme nada.

-Mi amor... –me acerqué a ella. Detestaba verla así.

-Edward... –parecía que iba a reclamarme algo pero cortó la frase y suspiró- solo recuéstate y espera a que me duerma ¿sí?

Hice lo que me dijo. Me tendí a su lado y con algo de duda la atraje a mi. No se opuso. Dejo que mis brazos la rodearan y enterró la cara en mi pecho.

-¿Sabes algo Edward? –murmuró con la voz algo amortiguada por la tela de mi camisa- No te creo nada de eso de la seguridad.

Sus palabras me dejaron atónito. ¿Cómo es eso de que no creía nada de la seguridad? ¿Acaso creía que la evitaba por otro motivo? ¿Por qué creía que era entonces?

-¿Sabes que dijo una vez la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, Edward? –me preguntó. Si antes estaba sorprendido ahora aún más... ¿La Madre Teresa?

-Uhm bueno... –dudé- ella dijo muchísimas cosas que...

-Ella dijo –me interrumpió- "La peor enfermedad del día de hoy no es la lepra o la tuberculosis... si no el sentirse no deseado."

Sentí mi corazón partirse en pedazos. ¿Bella creía que todo era porque no la deseaba? ¿Por qué no la deseaba? Escuché un gimoteo y supe que había empezado a llorar.

-Buenas noches Edward –susurró disimulando muy bien el quebranto de su voz. Se giró sobre sí misma y me dio la espalda pero sin deshacerse de mi abrazo. Sentí su cuerpo temblar de manera imperceptible. Lloraba... lloraba y era por mi culpa... La abracé con más fuerza. Fue lo único que pude hacer por que me había dejado sin palabras. No podía decir nada.

* * *

**(N/A): Hola a todos! Cielos, siento mucho la demora, merezco pena de muerte... aish, pero si supieran lo extremadamente ocupada que he estado muy posiblemente me darían solo unos diez años de condena u.u**

**Y bueno qué les pareció? Frustrante eh? Mientras lo escribía juro que podía sentir de corazón todo el coraje de Bella, q mal... y pobre Edward! u.u y que dicen ustedes? Bells lo conseguirá? si? no? Lo averiguaremos juntos capitulo x capitulo! (:**

**Ahora quiero dar las GRACIAS de todo corazón a las personas que me han dejado reviews y alertas, no saben todo lo que significa! Influye muchísimo en la inspiración del autor, pues se siente apoyado... así que ya saben, la receta para meterme prisa en actualizar es con sus reviews :D**

**El próximo capitulo se llamara "Alice siempre sabe...", no se lo pierdan! Ah, y si quieren dense una vuelta x mis otros ff, tengo uno nuevo llamado "Mujeres solas ¡peligro!" que me gusta mucho (espero que a ustedes también) y una pripuesta para un ff proximo q de corazon espero que aprueben (:**

**Nos leemos, besos! (CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE) :D**


	4. Alice siempre sabe

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

Cap. 4: Alice siempre sabe...

Bella's POV

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy junto a Edward, con sus brazos prácticamente aferrados a mi. Extrañamente me sentí mal, casi incomoda. Me embargaba ese dolor emocional que se siente luego del rechazo. Y recordé lo de la frase de la Madre Teresa... Con una buena indirecta le había dicho que sentía que no me deseaba. Admito que lo dije de pura cólera y respirando por la herida, pero ¿realmente lo pensaba? No estaba del todo convencida... pero de todas formas algo dentro de mi cabeza decía que la excusa de la seguridad empezaba a fallar.

-Hola –le dije en un susurro

Recuerdo haberme dormido de espaldas a él pero ahora estamos frente a frente, debí haberme girado durante la noche. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a mi y pude leer con claridad la preocupación en ellos. Diablos, cómo detestaba verlo así... Decididamente esto nos estaba afectando a los dos. _"Al parecer es hora de la resignación Bella"_ me dije _"Lo intentaste, además ya empieza a parecer patético..."_

-Hola –respondió

-Uhm... ¿Qué hora es?

-Todavía no dan las ocho –me dijo, dudó unos segundos- Mi amor, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-La verdad no creo que sea necesario Edward –murmuré- He pensado, lo mejor es que deje de tratar algo que no... dejémoslo ahí, prometo ser buena.

-Es que lo que dijiste ayer, Bella...

-Lo sé, fue tonto y lo siento –aunque como ya dije, en realidad no sabía que pensar- En serio seré buena de ahora en adelante, ¿esta bien?

Un largo silencio se cernió sobre nosotros hasta que finalmente Edward suspiró.

-Sí, esta bien –dijo, y sus brazos se apretaron un poco más a mi alrededor. Sonreí con esfuerzo y le di un corto beso en los labios. Talvez esto era lo mejor.

-Voy a vestirme. Veré si los Newton necesitan que haga turno en la tienda o algo así.

-De acuerdo –entonces me fijé en sus ojos que brillaban con un profundo color negro.

-Tienes sed... –le dije- ¿Irás de caza hoy?

-Creo que sería lo mejor –asintió

-¿Cuándo volverás? –pregunté mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a escoger la ropa que me pondría

-Si salgo esta misma tarde es posible que mañana temprano. Voy a llevar el celular por si necesitas algo –se paró junto a la ventana anunciando su partida

-Esta bien. Te veo mañana entonces –me acerqué para darle un beso lo más tiernamente que podía- Cuídate mucho.

-Tu también –me recordó con media sonrisa.

-Lo haré, te amo.

-Te amo –y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera saltó por la ventana

Me volví dispuesta a cambiarme y antes de alcanzar mi ropa noté algo en el piso, un pequeño papel blanco. Lo levanté, era la nota que Alice había pegado en la caja del _babydoll._

-Alice...

---

Disminuí la velocidad de mi vieja pick up cuando estuve cerca de la casa de los Cullen. Eran casi las 3 de la tarde y estaba segura de que Edward ya se abría ido de caza.

Aún no había llegado a la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Lo que parecía un hermoso duendecito daba saltitos en el porche.

-Vi que vendrías a verme –dijo Alice emocionada- pero el porqué estaba algo borroso. Entonces ¿para que soy buena? ¿Manicura, pedicura, cambio de look?

-Nada de eso Alice –sonreí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- Sólo vengo a hablar contigo.

-Ah –parecía ligeramente desilusionada- Pero bueno, podemos hablar mientras te hago la manicura. Pasa.

Ingresé al hogar Cullen. Todo se veía como siempre, sólo que noté cierta falta de bullicio.

-¿No están Emmett ni Jasper? –pregunté

-No, salieron a cazar con Edward –respondió ella- Ven vamos a mi habitación.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la pieza. Una gran y cómoda cama se encontraba justo al centro de la habitación frente a una enorme puerta de madera que inmediatamente asumí, era el closet de Alice y Jasper. En una de las paredes se apreciaba una enorme pizarra de corcho donde estaban adheridos montones de hojas con dibujos y diseños de vestidos (hechos por Alice) y una hermosa pintura de un bosque. Todo la habitación estaba decorada en colores suaves pero no necesariamente femeninos, Jasper había puesto su toque de masculinidad.

-Siéntate –me indicó Alice señalando la cama.

Abrió su closet y sacó una silla y una mesita de esas que usan las manicuristas profesionales, cortaúñas, lima, un pequeño tazón de metal, crema para manos y un frasquito de shampoo. La duende desapareció de mi vista un par de segundos y volvió con el tazón lleno de agua y tres barnices diferentes en cada mano.

-¿Hablabas en serio con lo de la manicura? –pregunté incrédula

-Por supuesto –sonrió jalando hasta mi la silla y la mesita con todos los implemente ya colocados

-¿Y porqué guardas todo esto en tu closet?

-Por que si lo mantengo en mi habitación se ve antiestético –respondió simplemente mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi- Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Uhm... bueno –introduje mis manos en el tazón con agua mientras Alice le aplicaba un chorrito del shampoo- He estado teniendo algunos problemitas con Edward últimamente...

-Sí, lo he visto.

-... y quisiera tu opinión sobre si...

-...si las decisiones que estas tomando son las correctas.

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué es lo que has decidido hasta el momento?

-Pues... ¿sabes en lo que se basan mayormente nuestros desacuerdos, no? -Alice rodó los ojos por lo que asumí que sí sabía- Bueno, he pensado en que lo mejor sería dejar de insistir con eso.

-¿Pero...?

-Creo que no hay ningún pero... –murmuré- ¿Sabes que ayer me puse el babydoll azul que me regalaste?

-Nooo... ¿en serio? –preguntó con ojos muy abiertos- ¿Y no funcionó?

-Bueno, sí y no –expliqué- Estábamos cerca pero de pronto Charlie interrumpió y cuando intenté que continuemos donde nos habíamos quedado me dijo que no.

-Pues este hermano mío es más fuerte o más idiota de lo que pensé.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que no me deseé? –pregunté- Digo, eso de cuidar mi seguridad...

-No –dijo mi cuñada de manera tajante- es absolutamente por tu seguridad. Recuerda que tú eres el punto débil de Edward, sacrificaría todo por el hecho de que tu estés bien.

-Pero voy a estar bien –exclamé- Quiero que entienda eso, sé que no me va a lastimar.

-En realidad Bella, todos lo creemos. Emmett y Jasper ya comenzaron a apostar. El problema es que el mismo Edward no confía en que puede hacerlo.

-Bien, ¿y entonces que hago con eso?

-¿Has hecho la prueba de ignorarlo? –la miré con confusión un par de segundos antes de negar con al cabeza

-¿Por qué lo ignoraría?

-Sin ti yendo tras de él se daría cuenta de lo mucho que te desea –explicó- Quiero decir... (ya puedes sacar las manos del agua o se te pondrán como unas ciruelas pasas)... digo que no es que no lo sepa, pero podrá saber cuanto.

-No lo sé Alice, ¿tu crees?

-Bueno a mi me funcionó –medio sonrió mientras secaba mis manos y me aplicaba crema- Hubo un tiempo en que Jasper y yo nada de nada...

-¿Te refieres a...?

-Sí –asintió- Tu sabes que no somos tan físicos como Em y Rose, pero tampoco hay que abusar.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Lo mismo que te estoy diciendo. Lo ignoré –empezó a limar y dar forma a mis uñas- Todos los días intentaba seducirlo o algo, pero no funcionaba así que un buen día dejé de hacerlo. Sip. Intentaba distraerme en otras cosas y estar de lo más feliz.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó él?

-Notó el cambio de inmediato, por supuesto. No sé que pueda haber pensado, talvez que me aburrí o que le perdí el interés. El punto es que un par de días después él empezó a buscarme y yo, nada... como si nada ocurriera.

-Eres diabólica Alice...

-Por supuesto que no –exclamó ofendida mientras ponía los pomitos de barniz frente a mi y me daba a escoger un color- Si te das cuenta le hice exactamente lo que él hacía conmigo. ¿No has escuchado eso de ojo por ojo y diente por diente?

-Sí, pero tampoco se trata de venganza.

-Oh, Bella, yo no he dicho eso. Sólo hazle saber lo que se siente. A fin de todo, llegará el momento en el que él ya no pueda más –sonrió y supe que no quería saber lo que estaba recordando :P – Y entonces es cuando te saldrás con la tuya.

-Tampoco lo hagas sonar como si sólo fuera una pervertida que quiere hacerlo porque sí.

-Claro que no. Creo que se basa en mostrarle cuánto lo amas, tener la experiencia como humana y por ultimo (pero no menos importante) demostrarle a Edward que sí puede hacerlo y aumentar su confianza. Ambos van a salir beneficiados ¿no crees?

-Sí, creo que sí –miré mis uñas que ahora estaban de un bonito color coral- Entonces lo voy a ignorar.

-¡Exacto amiga, dale duro! –exclamó la pequeña- Ah, pero eso sí, necesitas mucha fuerza de voluntad ¿me oyes? Simplemente NO puedes caer a la primera.

-Uhm... de acuerdo, pero para asegurarnos...

-Yo te ayudaré... (:

-Genial Alice, eres la mejor –me incliné sobre la mesita para darle un abrazo

-Y te vestiré para que tengas un mayor efecto en el :D

- ¬¬... ya sabía que había trampa

-Ay, vamos Bella... –rogó con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito- Haré que te veas muy linda y sexy y seguro eso hace que todo sea más rápido ¿sí? porfis porfis porfis...

-Aish... bueno, esta bien ¿pero no exageremos de acuerdo? -¡¿por qué siempre caía?! Ah, si, porque con ese rostro y esos ojos a Alice no se le puede negar nada...

-Gracias, Bells, vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir –sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Eso espero...

-Bueno –dio dos palmadas con energía y entusiasmo- Que el plan "con el azote de mi indiferencia" empiece.

---

**(N/A): Hey, hola a todos! estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo (: no me demoré tanto esta vez verdad?**

**Y q les pareció? Decididamente el consejo de Alice se ve interesante, a ver si lo aplicamos xD no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo llamado "...y Emmett y Jasper también".**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron alertas y sobre todo reviews, saben que son el mejor incentivo del mundo para alguien que escribe (: y gracias también a los que siguen esta historia en el anonimato (aunque me encantaría conocerlos), espero que a todos les guste xq es hecha solo para ustedes! :D**

**También los invito a leer mis fics "A walk to remember: Un paseo inolvidable" y "Mujeres solas ¡peligro!", a mi me encanta, me reí mucho haciéndolo y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten. Sin más que decirles me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, besos! (CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE) :D**


	5. ,,, y Emmett y Jasper tambien

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

Cap. 5: ... y Emmett y Jasper también

Edward's POV

Salté por la ventana de Bella cerciorándome de que nadie me veía y me dirigí a toda velocidad a mi hogar. Me 'moría' de sed. No sabía cómo había soportado tener a Bella tan cerca anoche sin atacarla.

-¡Hey, Eddie! –gritó Emmett a modo de bienvenida mientras jugaba Guitar Hero con Jasper en el Wii- ¿Quieres jugar?

-No, gracias –respondí mientras subía a mi habitación por mi mochila. Me iría a cazar en este instante.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas de mal humor?_ –me preguntó Emmett mentalmente

-No –respondí sabiendo que me escucharía- Solo tengo sed.

-¡Ah, yo también! –gritaron mis dos hermanos al unísono.

Bajé la escaleras corriendo.

-Entonces vámonos de caza los tres –les dije

-Genial, estaba esperando a que alguien lo propusiera –dijo Jasper. Al instante Alice apareció a su lado con un bolso.

-Son tus cosas mi amor –le dijo- Te puse un polo de cambio por si te ensucias.

-Oh gracias Alice, eres un encanto–mi hermano sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso a su esposa

-Awww... ¡pero que lindo detalle! –comentó Emmett limpiándose lágrimas falsas con la punta de los dedos- No sé porque Rose no puede consentirme así de vez en cuando...

-Por que tu tienes tus dos manos para hacerlo cariño, por eso –escuchamos la voz de Rosalie desde su habitación. Emmett rodó los ojos

-¿Y? –contestó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- Jasper también.

-Ya deja de quejarte y apúrate Emmett –apremió el susodicho no sin una notoria sonrisa de satisfacción en al cara

-Sí, sí... –terminó Emmett de manera aburrida mientras corría a su habitación y volvía en menos de 5 segundos

-¿Ya estamos? –pregunté

-Sí, vamos.

-Que se diviertan –sonrió Alice

-Gracias.

-Pásala bien, amor, caza un bonito oso por mi –volvimos a escuchar al voz de Rose desde el segundo piso

-¡Sí, bebé! –respondió Emmett saliendo conmigo y Jasper por la puerta para luego volverse a nosotros y susurrar con voz confidente- Ja, claro, y yo si tengo que tener detalles con ella ¿cierto? –murmuró

-¡Te escuché Emmett! –la voz de Rose proveniente desde la casa nos hizo dar un respingo

---

-¡Woa! ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¡Casi se te va! –exclamó Emmett al percatarse cómo casi pierdo al puma que ahora tenía entre mis manos

-Sí, creo que me estoy oxidando –murmuré con el ceño fruncido

-¿El gato de la familia oxidado? No creo –comentó Jasper saliendo de entre los árboles con un enorme venado- Siento que estas preocupado por algo, ¿estas bien?

-Sí... bueno, no tanto –admití

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es por Bella.

-¿Ella esta bien? –preguntó Emmett mientras le encajaba el diente a su oso pardo

-Sí, esta bien –contesté- Es solo que últimamente se la ha metido en la cabeza que... bueno, quiere que nos acostemos...

-Ok, exceso de información... –y con esto Jasper tomó su venado y se fue a un rincón concentrándose en no escuchar

-¡Oh, vamos, Jazz, no seas marica! –le gritó Emmett- Es nuestro hermano, ¿colabora quieres?

-Creo que eso es algo muy personal –respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-Claro, pero nosotros sí tuvimos que tragarnos tu problema de "Alice no esta lubricando" ¿no?

-¿Tenias que sacarme eso en cara? ¬¬

-Agarra tu venado y mueve el culo acá en este momento Jasper –concluyó Emmett. Jasper lanzó el cuerpo inerte del animal hasta nosotros y luego se sentó a nuestro lado.

-_Lo siento Edward, intentaré participar pero tu sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas_ –pensó Jasper

-Oh, esta bien Jazz, no te preocupes –le sonreí con gratitud. Vamos, estaba haciendo su esfuerzo.

-Bueno, continua.

-Como les decía, últimamente se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere que nos acostemos pero yo... ya saben, tengo miedo de lastimarla.

-Es natural –comentó Jasper examinando el cuello de su presa- todos sabemos lo frágiles que son los humanos.

-Pues yo creo que Edward lo haría genial –sonrió Emmett

-Sí, lo sé –corroboró Jasper- pero debe tener muchísimo cuidado de no descontrolarse.

-Ese es el problema –dije- Sí me descontrolo sé que le haría daño... se lo he dicho pero ella parece no querer entender. Podría romperle algo... incluso matarla...

-No Edward, tu jamás la matarías –negó Emmett- ¿Cómo te explico, hermano, que el amor que le tienes a esa chica es más fuerte que cualquier cosa? Estoy seguro que aún en medio del éxtasis del sexo estarías al pendiente de cómo está ella.

-¿Tu crees? –pregunté con algo de duda

-Creemos –corrigió Jasper- Pero yo opino que debes ir con calma.

-Yo no, sé que lo harás bien de todos modos –dijo Emmett dándome unas cariñosas palmaditas en el hombro

-Em, yo sé que Edward es fuerte, pero lo que se siente en el sexo puede casi compararse con el hecho de beber sangre humana, debe tener cuidado –observó Jasper sabiamente

-Bla bla bla Jasper... –contestó mi enorme hermano rodándole los ojos a lo que Jasper le soltó un gruñido

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos –interpuse mis manos entre ellos- Enfoquémonos un momento ¿sí?

-Es que no me parece que Jasper sea tan nervioso.

-Y a mi no me parece que tu seas tan relajado –contraatacó mi hermano- Estamos hablando de la vida de Bella.

-Pues te apuesto a que Bella sobrevive a las 5 primeras noches con Edward sin ningún problema.

-Lo sé, nadie dice que no, sólo opino que debe ser muy cuidadoso, es todo.

-Entonces te apuesto a que sobrevive las 5 primeras noches y sin tanto cuidado.

-¿Ah sí? Pues acepto...

-¡Jasper! –le recriminé- ¡Estas apostando a que mataré a Bella antes de la quinta vez ¿sabias?!

-¿Eso hice? Oh, no, lo siento Edward, no fue mi intención... –se disculpó mi hermano mientras Emmett se doblaba de la risa- Es que realmente creo que debes ir con cuidado.

-Claro, entiendo... y dejen de apostar a costa mía y más aún de mi novia ¬¬

-De acuerdo n.n -dijeron ambos con caras inocentes

-Uff... bueno entonces ¿en que quedamos?

-En qué Bella no es la única que cree que puedes hacerlo sin lastimarla Ed... –dijo Jasper

-Sí, nosotros confiamos en ti –me sonrió Emmett- Si quieres estar con ella, adelante, sin miedo compañero. En lo personal creo que ya has demostrado tu absoluto autocontrol. Has olido su sangre y no la has atacado ¿cierto?

-Que mal comentario Emmett ¬¬ -murmuró Jasper con aire resentido- Van 2...

-Ups, lo siento, ¡jo jo jo! n.n

-Entiendo lo que dices Emmett –dije a mi hermano- ella también me ha querido hacer notar lo de la sangre pero no tiene mucho que ver... el problema son las sensaciones que voy a experimentar y que no sé si podré controlar.

-Claro, pero según el sabiondo de Jasper...

-La tercera es la vencida Emmett ¬¬

-...ok ok... –suspiró él rodando los ojos- Según el hermoso, talentoso, fuerte e inteligentísimo Jasper, las sensaciones que se experimentan son _casi_ como beber sangre humana. Entonces date cuenta de lo obvio, si aguantas su sangre aguantaras lo otro.

-Es lógico –aprobó Jasper

-Además tú la amas ¿no? ¿no viene a ser esa razón de sobra? –comentó Emmett

-Uy que romántico –se burló Jasper a lo que Emmett le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

Pero mi hermano tenía razón. ¿Acaso el hecho de amarla con todas mis fuerzas no era suficiente? Yo creo que sí. ¿Por qué lo dude tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué el miedo? Ahora sabía que podía hacerlo... y lo haría.

-Genial, ¿entonces es buena idea?

-Buenísima, ya verás –comentó Em con picardía a lo que Jasper asintió con la cabeza

Sonreí con confianza a mis hermanos

- Gracias, chicos.

-Cuando quieras –respondieron ellos sonriendo también

-Y bueno, al final quedamos en qué sí lo harás ¿cierto? –preguntó Emmett a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza- Genial, ¿y a quien de nosotros harás caso? ¿Al 'Señor Suavecito'... –señaló a Jazz con la cabeza- ... o al 'Señor Disfruta'? –y se señaló a él mismo

Reí ante la ocurrencia.

-Lo haré con calma la primera vez y es probable que poco a poco vaya soltándome Em, no hay apuro –dije empezando a disfrutar mi puma

-¿Ves? Chico listo –comentó Jasper señalándome

-Bueno como quieras, los dos son un par de nerds –Emmett nos sacó la lengua mientras nosotros le fruncíamos el ceño- Ah, Eddie, me olvidaba... si alguna vez quieres experimentar con juguetes o algo así, no dudes en avisarme ¿de acuerdo?

-Maldita sea Emmett, que asco... –reclamó Jasper.

Los vi envolverse en una amena charla en al que Jasper le explicaba a Emmett por qué era que no le gustaban los juguetes sexuales. Yo ya no escuchaba. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, pensando en Bella... en cuanto la amaba, en cuanto deseaba darle todo de mi, cómo lo haría y empezando a planear todo, si era posible, para esta misma noche.

---

**(N/A): Wuju! hola hola!! q tal? espero q no me esten odiando x haberme tardado u.u**

**Díganme, q les pareció este capitulo? choque de dos mundos eh? Ahora que Bella decidió ignorarlo y x el contrario Edward decidió aceptar... q pasara? O.O cha cha cha chaaan! (: lo empezaremos a descubrir en el siguiente capítulo, "En la sala de los Cullen", no se lo pierdan!**

**Como siempre, gracias x las alertas y favoritos, gracias a la gente hermosa que me incentiva con sus reviews y aún a aquellos q leen el ff y nadie se entera xD en serio mil gracias a todos (:**

**Les recuerdo además que tengo colgado mi fic "Mujeres solas ¡peligro!", un ONE-SHOT bastante divertido q espero les guste (: y "A walk to remember"**

**Les dejo mi mail para que me agreguen si lo desean si? es lagrima1604 (arroba) hotmail. com, espero encontrarlos en el msn pronto para compartir y darnos ideas (: nos vemos la próxima, besos! (CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE) :D**


	6. En la sala de los Cullen

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

Cap. 6: En la sala de los Cullen

Edward's POV

Mis hermanos y yo volvimos a casa cerca del anochecer. Salimos de caza temprano así que no hubo necesidad de pasar la noche fuera.

-Al fin –nos sonrió Alice sentada en el porche de la casa. Entonces el olor a shampoo, crema, barniz de uñas y uno más que me resultaba inconfundible llegó a mi nariz.

-Alice, ¿Bella estuvo aquí? –pregunté mirándola ligeramente receloso mientras mis hermanos entraban juntos a la casa dejándonos solos

-Uhm, sí –contestó mientras inmediatamente empezaba a hacer una lista de alimentos que comprar en el supermercado

-Una lista de supermercado... –suspiré- Vamos Ali, puedes hacerlo mejor, nosotros ni siquiera comemos.

-Lo sé Edward –me contesto sin dejar de pensar en la lista- pero lo que hablé con Bella es confidencial, sólo mujeres, así que lo siento –se puso de pie, se metió en la casa y desapareció escaleras arriba ahora traduciendo todas las canciones de Madonna al chino mandarín

-Pequeño e irritante gnomo de bosque... –murmuré fastidiado

-¡Te escuché Edward! –gritó desde su habitación- ¡Y ahora por eso no te haré el favor que me vas a pedir dentro de 2 minutos!

-¿De que favor me hablas Alice? Yo no... –pero entonces recordé lo que venía pensando mientras volvía a casa: la manera de hacer en que Bella y yo tuviéramos nuestro encuentro esta noche. Pensé que la podría sorprender en su habitación pues ella creía que volvería recién mañana temprano, pero por otra parte no me apetecía lidiar con poder ser descubiertos por Charlie, entonces simplemente en su casa no. Por descarte sólo quedaba mi hogar por supuesto, pero ¿qué le diría? ¿"Pídele permiso a tu padre para que te quedes a dormir esta noche en mi casa"? Charlie jamás aceptaría si yo lo pedía pero... ¿si Alice lo pedía...?

-NO –dijo rotundamente Alice cuando entré a su habitación

-Vamos, hermanita, tu eres linda y buena...

-JA, sí claro, un lindo y buen _gnomo de bosque_ ¿no?

-Vamos, Alice, sabes que era broma...

-NO

-Alice...

-NO

-De acuerdo –dije con el ceño fruncido- Si no quieres ayudarme está bien, le pediré a Rose que lo haga.

-No –dijo la susodicha pasando frente a puerta de la habitación de Alice

-Pe-pe... pero Rose... –imploré

-Déjalo, hermano, es imposible, entre ellas se apoyan –escuché decir a Emmett mientras empezaba otra partida de Wii con Jasper

-Vamos, Alice, seamos sensatos –le dije poniéndome serio- Si me ayudas prometo no volver a molestarte por tu pequeñísima, minúscula, diminuta y microscópica talla por un mes.

-No estas ayudándote Edward ¬¬

-Bien, nada de molestarte durante... no sé... 2 meses. Y te compraré un bolso nuevo ¿qué dices?

-Uhm... no, aún no me convences.

-Bien, escucha... nada de molestarte 2 meses, un bolso Prada y unos zapatos de Manolo Blahnick.

-Suena interesante... sigue hablando.

-Vamos Alice, ¿qué más quieres? –empezaría a desesperarme en cualquier momento

-¿Qué más me das? –retó- Puedes hacerlo mejor Edward, tu eres muy bueno con los regalos y los sobornos.

-¡De acuerdo! Nada de molestarte 2 meses, un bolso Prada...

-Que sea Gucci.

-¡Bien, un bolso Gucci entonces! Tus zapatos de Manolo Blahnick y te conseguiré entradas para el próximo desfile de Dolce & Gabbana que haya, no importa en que país sea.

-¿Es en serio?

-Lo juro –suspiré

-De acuerdo –me extendió su pequeña mano para cerrar el trato y yo la estreché con alivio- Bueno y entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-¿No lo sabes? –pregunté sorprendido- Pensé que habías tenido una visión.

-Sí, pero solo supe que me pedirías un favor, nunca supe cual. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –repitió

-Llama a Bella y pídele que se quede a dormir hoy. Dile que quieres hacer una fiesta de pijamas o algo así.

-Y... ¿eso es todo?

-Sí –respondí

-Oh mi pobre hermanito, de haber sabido que era algo tan simple me hubiera conformado con el bolso –sonrió ante mi cara atónita mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro- Pero bueeeeno, un trato es un trato ¿no? –sonrió con más ganas y se dirigió escaleras abajo para hablar con Bella.

-Eres terrible Alice... – murmuré. Aún no dejaba de traducir canciones al chino mandarín para que no me enterará de su conversación con Bella. Suspiré frustrado... ¿Y ahora donde conseguiría esas entradas para Dolce & Gabbana?

---

Un par de horas después escuché el motor de aquel vejestorio al que Bella llamaba auto acercándose por la carretera. Acomodé mi cabello y salí al porche a esperarla. Su rostro se ilumino cuando me vio.

-Hey, pensé que estarías de caza –sonrió antes de darme un corto beso en los labios

-Sí, pero volvimos temprano –dije- ¿No estas contenta?

-Claro que sí –contestó- ¿De casualidad sabes por que es que Alice me hizo venir?

-Se supone que para una pijamada ¿no?

-Sí pero la vi en la tarde, es extraño que no me dijera nada.

-Ya conoces a Alice –comenté mientras entrábamos juntos a la casa- nunca sabes con lo que puede salir.

-¡Hola Bella!

-Hablando del rey de Roma... –dijo mi novia con una sonrisa cuando mi hermana llegó hasta nosotros para saludarla

-... el burro que se asoma –completé la frase tratando de contener la risa ante la mirada indignada de Alice

-¿Es necesario que te recuerde tu trato Edward? ¬¬ –me preguntó esta de manera venenosa mirándome a los ojos

-No, Alice, lo siento n.n

-Bien –siseó con el ceño fruncido para luego volverse a Bella con una expresión feliz, completamente diferente- Vamos a mi cuarto Bells, te haré la manicura y la pedicura.

-¿Otra vez la manicura? –preguntó mi novia

-Sip.

-Se me van a caer las manos Alice... –y se perdieron escaleras arriba.

Bien. Alice la mantendría ocupada mientras yo arreglaba todo. Esta noche sería perfecta.

Bella's POV

Alice llamó a mi casa cerca de las 7 preguntando si me gustaría quedarme a dormir con ella. Edward estaba de caza así que no vendría a verme esta noche, además no tenía nada que hacer, así que desde luego le dije que sí. Le pedí permiso a Charlie quien al saber que mi novio se había ido "de excursión" con sus hermanos no puso ninguna objeción.

Llegue a la casa Cullen un par de horas después y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi a Edward esperándome en el porche. Me contó que habían vuelto temprano. Yo estaba encantada por supuesto, aunque no olvidé hacerme una nota mental sobre el plan "con el azote de mi indiferencia" como lo llamaba Alice.

Entramos a la casa y casi inmediatamente mi mejor miga y cuñada apareció para llevarme a su cuarto y continuar con la sesión de belleza comenzada esa tarde.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte –murmuró de forma casi inaudible probablemente para asegurarse de que ni su familia la escuchara- Creo que Edward trama algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté tratando de ser tan silenciosa como ella

-Porque fue él el que me pidió que te dijera que te quedaras a dormir.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Además escuché a Emmett y Jasper hablando sobre _algo_ que ocurriría esta noche.

-¿Y no sabes qué es?

-No –negó lentamente con la cabeza- No logre escuchar eso... pero sea lo que sea no olvides el plan ¿de acuerdo?

-Tranquila, no lo haré –aseguré

-Bien –sonrió pero luego hizo una mueca de fastidio- Diablos, ese novio tuyo ha estado tratando de leer mi mente desde que volvió de cazar y ya no sé en qué más pensar para distraerlo...

-Tengo una idea.

-Dímela –pidió medio desesperada

-¿Recuerdas la noche más caliente que has tenido con Jasper...? –sugerí levantando una ceja

-Claro –respondió mi amiga entre risitas cerrando los ojos durante un par de segundos

-¡Alice Cullen! –escuchamos la voz de Edward desde el piso de abajo y estallamos en risas

-Bien hecho –le dije, y chocamos cinco

---

-¿Bella? –llamó Edward desde la puerta abierta de la habitación una media hora después

Alice y yo estábamos tendidas en la cama leyendo unas revistas. Me senté y lo miré sonriendo.

-Hola.

-Te he preparado la cena –me dijo sonriendo también- ¿Quieres bajar a comer?

-Sí, claro –y la verdad me moría de hambre

Antes de salir Alice me dirigió una significativa mirada y yo asentí con la cabeza sin que Edward lo notara. El plan, sí, no debía olvidarlo... pero el plan salió disparado de mi cabeza cuando llegué a las escaleras y pude ver la sala. Las luces estaban apagadas pero toda la estancia era alumbrada por un gran número de velas distribuidas de manera perfecta. Los sillones habían sido arrimados y en el centro se hallaba una mesa para dos decorada de manera exquisita.

-¿Cuándo...? –estaba atónita- ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? No estaba cuando yo llegué...

-Aproveché que estarías distraída con Alice para darte una sorpresa –sonrió mientras me ofrecía una silla en la mesa- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, claro, es maravilloso –dije. _"Así que esto era lo que se traía..."_ pensé. Bueno, no tenía de que preocuparme. Una cena romántica estaba bien, era un detalle muy dulce (:

-Te hice ravioles –me dijo destapando el plato que esperaba frente a mi para luego tomar asiento- ¿Recuerdas esa vez en Port Angeles que te llevé a la _Bella Italia_? Esto fue lo que pediste.

-Sí, lo recuerdo... cómo olvidarlo –fue ahí cuando me rebeló su secreto

-¿Te he dicho que te ves... especialmente hermosa esta noche, cielo? –me dijo en un susurro mientras cruzaba su mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la mía y acariciarla suavemente

Sonreí embobada ante el contacto. Era perfecto. Aún seguía sin creer la suerte que tenía al estar con este hombre guapo, inteligente, dulce, educado, detallista...

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo –dije sonriendo mientras me llevaba el tenedor a la boca- Tu siempre te ves magnífico.

-Tonta Bella... –rió con dulzura llevando esta vez la mano hasta mi mejilla

La cena estuvo genial. Edward era un cocinero estupendo para ser alguien que no comía. "El Internet lo puede todo" había dicho. Limpió la mesa y me invitó a sentarme en el sofá.

-Aún tengo que traerte el postre –me dijo.

Corrió a la cocina y al instante volvió con una copa llena de helado de chocolate.

-Es casero –me dijo poniendo la copa en mis manos y sentándose a mi lado para rodearme con sus brazos- Esme me ayudó a hacerlo

-Está delicioso –exclamé luego de darle una probada. Nunca había probado un helado tan bueno.

-Me alegra que te guste – murmuró, y lo que pasó a continuación me descuadró por completo: aún abrazándome acercó su rostro y lo llevó hasta a mi cuello donde después de depositar un par de besos paso la lengua lentamente haciéndome estremecer

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi novio? –murmuré completamente tensa... Edward jamás hacía cosas así

-Ay Bella –rió divertido mientras empezaba a besar mis hombros por encima de la blusa que llevaba puesta- ¿acaso no lo disfrutas?

No dije nada. Por supuesto que lo disfrutaba. Cerré mis ojos un momento mientras sentí a Edward tomar la copa de helado de entre mis manos y dejarla en el piso al lado del sofá.

Sus manos viajaron a mi cintura y la recorrieron lentamente. Su boca volvió a mi cuello haciéndome dar un respingo por el frío contacto de su nariz contra mi yugular.

-Eres adictiva... –murmuró en mi oído antes tomar mi rostro y besarme de lleno en los labios con una pasión increíble.

Sentí su lengua fría recorrer mi labio inferior lentamente. Empezaba a agitarme. Correspondí al beso sin pensarlo dos veces. Al notarlo me tomó de las caderas y como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma me colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Edward... ¿qué...?

-Shhh... por favor Bella, no digas nada.

Estas palabras me bloquearon totalmente. Edward estaba pidiéndome que no pensara... _"¡Oh, sí!", _mi cerebro prácticamente gimió. Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió mi espalda provocando que me arqueara en el acto. Edward profirió un sonoro suspiro mientras nuestros labios volvían a unirse.

Moví un poco las caderas tratando de pegarme más a Edward. Mis manos acariciaban sus hombros, su pecho, sus brazos, mientras él jugaba descaradamente con los botones de mi blusa. Sentí sus dedos rozar mi pecho y un ligero gemido salió de mis labios.

Esto era demasiado perfecto. ¡Él estaba tomando la iniciativa! Cuanto soñé con esto...

_"Sí, y Alice debe estar jalándose los pelos allá arriba_" dijo un vocecita en mi cabeza. Oh, hola conciencia u.u

"_Diablos"_ pensé _"Alice... ¡el plan!"_

Bruscamente separé mis labios de los de Edward quien me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre amor? –me preguntó preocupado- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí... bueno, no...

-No entiendo, ¿qué ocurre?

-Es que... no sé Edward, tu no eres de tomar la iniciativa... no así –patética excusa

-Lo sé amor... y por eso quería enmendarlo –se acercó de nuevo y con los dientes arrancó el primer botón de mi blusa mientras me observaba con sus brillantes ojos dorados- ¿No te agrada?

Oh santo cielo, estaba a punto de tirar el plan por la borda...

_"No seas traidora, Bella"_

_-_Cielo –le dije tomando tiernamente su rostro entre mis manos para que no siguiera- es mejor detenernos ahora

-¿Ha-hablas en serio? –preguntó de lo más confuso mientras con algo de dificultad me ponía de pie dejando de estar sentada sobré él

-Sí –le dije- ¿Sabes amor? tal vez por fin comprendí lo que querías decirme siempre con todo eso sobre la seguridad y demás... tenías razón –JA, con esto sí lo atrapé

-Pero yo... yo...

-Sí mi amor –lo interrumpí inclinándome para darle un tierno beso en la frente- tú me lo hiciste entender

Me erguí nuevamente con una sonrisa de lo más dulce en el rostro. Casi tuve que morderme el labio para contener la risa al ver la confusión en su rostro.

-Bueno, creo que iré arriba con Alice –dije alisando mi ropa- Gracias por todo cielo, estuvo delicioso –le di un corto beso en lo labios, le sonreí y sin más subí corriendo las escaleras dejándolo ahí sentado y bastante desorientado.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de mi seudo cuñada y la encontré sentada en le piso mordiendo una almohada. Me miró con ojos desorbitados mientras yo me recostaba suspirando en la pared.

-_Casi_ fallas –articuló con los labios sin emitir sonido alguno y luego empezó a murmuran tan bajo que tuve que sentarme en el suelo junto a ella para poder escucharla- estuviste demasiado cerca Bells... oh pero gracias al cielo pudiste detenerlo, estaba tan nerviosa...

-No te mentiré, casi pierdo los estribos.

Miro mi blusa y alzó una ceja con aire divertido

-Te falta un botón –señaló

-Lo sé –bufé mientras me tendía boca arriba en el suelo.

Diablos, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

Edward's POV

No. Simplemente no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Bella me había dicho que no? ¿En serio? ¿En serio, en serio?

Pensaba que ella quería esto. Pensé que estaría más que feliz con el hecho de que fuera yo quien diera el primer paso. Pensé... Bah ya que diablos importa lo que pensé.

-Hey, Edward ¿qué haces aquí? –me preguntó Emmett entrando a la casa seguido por Jasper- ¿Qué a estas alturas no deberíamos estar escuchando como la...?

-Por todos los cielos Em, no seas vulgar –dijo Jasper rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-No sé –dije- Fue extraño... todo iba bien hasta que de repente dijo que había entendido lo de la seguridad y que sería mejor detenernos.

-¿Eso dijo? –preguntó Emmett extrañado

-Sí... –me quedé callado un momento- ¿Qué tan bipolar puede ser una mujer?

-_Demasiado_ –pensaron mis hermanos a la vez pero no dijeron nada.

En fin, esto significaba esforzarme al máximo. Sí Bella realmente había entendido todo lo que había dicho sobre seguridad sería mi trabajo sacárselo de la cabeza.

* * *

**(N/A):** Hola! siento la tardanza, he estado un poco ocupada. Q les pareció? Debo decir que este no es mi capítulo favorito pero me esforzaré para que el siguiente sea mucho mejor (:

No es por chantajearlos chicos pero a más reviews más rápido actualizaré xD así que esperó sus comentario y sugerencias también. Qué les gustaría que pase? Díganmelo!

Espero que se puedan dar una vuelta x mis otros fics **"Mujeres solas ¡peligro!", "A walk to remember"** y **"Tras la puerta"**, un ONE SHOT que acabo de publicar.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos a todos! :D **(CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE)**


	7. Consejos de Emmett

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

*** Capitulo dedicado a ****ESTELA . CUSWHAWHBR **, gran autora y amiga (: *

Cap. 7: Consejos de Emmett

Bella's POV

Bostecé mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alice.

-¿Ya tienes sueño? –me preguntó poniendo en pausa la película que estábamos viendo en su habitación

-Supongo... –dije bostezando de nuevo mientras veía mi reloj- Son casi las tres de la mañana

-Hora de dormir para los humanos, entonces –canturreó.

Apagó el televisor y esperó a que me metiera a la cama.

-¿Te cuento una historia para que te duermas? –bromeó

-Esta bien – acepté divertida

-Bueno- se sentó a mi lado en la cama- Y dice así... – carraspeó de modo teatral y empezó a hablar misma hada madrina- Había una vez, no hace mucho tiempo, un lindo vampirito que se enamoró de una chica humana... –reí interiormente. Esta historia se me hacía ligeramente conocida. Cerré los ojos preparada para descansar- Este vampirito amaba locamente a la humana pero tenía mucho miedo de lastimarla ya que ella era muy frágil... pero como ella no creía en nadie pues se lanzó a querer tener sexo con él –estalló en risas cuando abrí los ojos y la miré ceñuda- y el vampirito que era muy nervioso decía que no que no y que no y la humana que era muy terca que sí que sí y que sí y nunca llegaban a nada, hasta que la lista, hermosa, super fashion y prácticamente perfecta hermana del vampirito convenció a la humana para que lo ignore y así él se confunda y acepte hacerlo con ella, así que los papeles se invirtieron y ahora el esta que sí que sí que y que sí y ella que no que no y que no.

-Mil gracias Alice –dije sarcástica ante su risa similar al sonar de las campanas

-Ahora –dijo- ¿cómo terminará la historia? La lista, hermosa, super fashion y prácticamente perfecta hermana del vampirito no puede verlo con claridad aún –miró a la nada un momento con la mirada perdida- Muchas cosas cambian, decisiones... –sacudió la cabeza como tratando de despejarla- ¿Y que opina la humana? ¿Cómo cree que acabará la historia?

Estreché los ojos

-La humana termina volviéndose loca y la internan en un manicomio de por vida. Fin.

Alice sonrió negando divertida con la cabeza

-Buenas noches –me dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos y pronto el sueño se apoderó de mi.

Soñaba que estaba parada en nuestro prado, lleno de hermosas flores y vida. Me tumbé en el pasto sintiendo su suavidad. Sólo una cosa faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto... ¿Donde estaba Edward?

-Uhm... –me escuché a mi misma quejándome. Desperté ligeramente incomoda. Quise cambiar de posición para volver a dormir pero algo helado tocó mi mejilla.

-¿Bella? –escuché la voz de Alice cerca de mi oído- A despertar, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Es domingo Alice, hoy los humanos no hacen nada –refuté con voz soñolienta mirándola con ojos entrecerrados

-Oh sí que lo hacen, y debemos darnos prisa. El mall esta abierto solo hasta el medio día y tenemos varias paradas que hacer.

-¿El mall? –pregunté aterrada despertando completamente- ¿Quieres ir de compras?

-Por supuesto que sí –sonrió naturalmente- Dijimos que te ayudaría con tu ropa para el plan, ¿recuerdas?

-Alice no es necesario...

-Sí lo es.

-Y ni siquiera hay un mall en Forks.

-Lo sé tontita, y por eso iremos a Seattle y Port Ángeles, así que arriba, a darse un baño y a cambiarse.

Tiró de las mantas que me cubrían y me dio una palmadita en el trasero para que me pusiera de pie. Agh, este sería un día largo...

Edward's POV

Me había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido ayer y aún no terminaba de entenderlo. ¿Por qué justo ahora se le ocurría a Bella ser consiente de lo peligroso que era estar conmigo? Un momento, ¿de veras había empezado a pensar que era peligroso estar conmigo?

-_Edward_ –me volví inmediatamente ante la llamada mental de Emmett

-Hey –le dije a modo de saludo mirando hacia abajo desde la rama del enorme árbol en el que me encontraba sentado. Vi a mi hermano saltar y sujetarse del tronco para luego subir con gran velocidad y destreza hasta donde estaba.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño? –me preguntó

-No, para nada.

-Sigues pensando en lo de Bella –adivinó

-Sí –respondí- Es que es extraño Emmett... como una especie de karma o Ley de Murphy.

-¿Ley de quién? –dijo confundido arrugando el ceño

-Ley de Murphy... Es una ley que indica que si algo puede salir mal así va a ser. Digo, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que fuera yo el que buscara a Bella para tener relaciones? Muy pocas –expliqué- Y ahora que la busco ella simplemente se niega, ¿entiendes?

-Uhm, creo que sí, me parece haber oído a Rose hablando de esa ley. Y el karma... ¿te esta volviendo el rechazo?

-No lo tomes como rechazo, yo quería cuidarla.

-Edward, no es tan complicado como parece ¿sabes? Sólo debes encontrar el modo adecuado de convencerla, seducirla.

-No sé si eso sea lo mío la verdad.

-Ay por favor, ¡te adora! ¡se muere por ti!

-Mal juego de palabras, Em ¬¬

-Lo siento hermano, pero es verdad –se disculpó- Y con eso ya tienes 60% del juego ganado.

-¿Qué juego?

-¡El de la seducción, mi pequeño y primerizo hermano! –respondió despeinándome el cabello- Yo creo que lo haces muy bien. Debes tratar de ser... _sexy_.

-Sexy... –repetí incrédulo

-Ajá –asintió con una sonrisa- Y no creo que se te haga muy difícil, las chicas en al escuela creen que eres _super_ _hot._

-No exageres Emmett –susurré incómodo- y deja de usar términos de las revistas de Rosalie, se te ve extraño diciendo esas cosas.

-Ok ok... –guardó silencio un momento- pero es que iba a darte un consejo que leí en la Cosmopolitan y que parece que a las chicas les encanta.

-De acuerdo, vale, dame tu consejo –suspiré medio derrotado aunque para mis adentros reía un poco

-Bueno según la Cosmo a algunas chicas les encanta que sus novios les hagan _strip tease, _yo creo que eso podría ayudar –sonrió triunfante- A Rose le encantó…

-Em, no quiero saber –exclamé cerrando los ojos como si eso fuero a ayudarme en algo ante sus imágenes mentales

-Jo, lo siento hermano, pero es verdad.

-A ver, estas sugiriendo que YO le haga un _strip tease_ a Bella ¿cierto?

-Sip, cierto.

-… estas demente Emmett.

-¡Oh vamos Edward! –gritó- Sería muy divertido y estoy seguro de que funcionaría. Yo puedo ayudarte, ¿qué dices?

Suspiré. ¿Estaba lo suficientemente consternado y desesperado como para intentar?

Bella's POV

-Pensé que habías dicho que estaríamos de compras sólo hasta el medio día –dije al borde de las lagrimas cuando Alice me pasó otro conjunto para que me lo probara.

Por la ventana podía ver el principio de la puesta de sol.

-No no no –dijo con voz cantarina- Dije que el mall estaría abierto hasta esa hora, pero no dije nada sobre las otras tiendas ni a qué hora terminaríamos.

-Alice, por favor, tengo suficiente ropa como para no ir de compras el resto de mi vida –refunfuñé mientras abría la puerta para que viera cómo me quedaba un polo blanco largo con estampados y un jean negro más pegado de lo que hubiera querido

-Nunca se tiene suficiente ropa, Bells –sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza aprobando mi vestuario

-De acuerdo, pero con este terminamos. Nos vamos a casa –le dije cerrando la puerta para poderme cambiar

-Espera Bella, no te quites la ropa, llévatelo ese puesto, me gusta cómo se ve.

-De acuerdo, menos trabajo para mi...

-Y ponte las balerinas, que están monísimas –dijo pasándome el décimo par de zapatos que compramos esa tarde, unas balerinas negras escarchadas.

-Agh... –suspiré abriendo la puerta para ir a cambiarme de zapatos

-Bueno, listo –sonrió Alice- Creo que es todo por hoy

-¡Gracias, Dios! –grité mientras salía corriendo de la tienda dejando que Alice terminara de pagar

Entré disparada al Porsche y respiré profundamente acomodándome en el asiento del copiloto. Había sido uno de los días más pesados de toda mi existencia, me dolía el cuerpo de ponerme y sacarme ropa tantísimas veces. Me miré en el espejo retrovisor mientras me peinaba con los dedos para sujetarme el cabello en una cola alta. Alice llegó un minuto después seguida por dos empleados de la tienda que cargaban una innombrable cantidad de bolsas.

-Gracias –les dijo con una encantadora sonrisa una vez que terminaron de acomodar las cosas en el asiento trasero

-De nada, señorita, que tengan buena tarde –el motor del auto ronroneó y en menos de lo que pensé estábamos en la carretera.

-Estas linda –comentó Alice sonriendo mientras me echaba un ojo

-Es gratificante saberlo después de toda esta tortura.

-Bella, por favor.

-Además no quiero ni imaginar la enorme cantidad de dinero que has... ¡¡¡¡CUIDADOOOO!!!! –chillé espantada

Alguien acababa de atravesarse en nuestro camino de improviso haciendo que Alice virara y frenara de forma sumamente brusca por la velocidad con la que íbamos.

-Oh mi Dios oh mi Dios oh mi Dios... –sollocé conmocionada- ¿lo matamos? ¡¿l-lo matamos?!

-¡Eres un imbecil! –gritó Alice ignorándome mientras salía del coche- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cruzarte de ese modo?!

-Ay pero no te enojes... –escuché una voz bastante familiar

-¡A Bella casi le da un ataque cardiaco y ha tenido suerte de no salir disparada del auto! –seguía gritando Alice completamente histérica- ¿Viste la forma en la que me hiciste frenar? ¡¿Viste, tarado?!

-Vamos, enana, no es para tanto –respondió la voz

Yo seguía en estado total de shock cuando la sonriente y burlesca cara de Emmett apareció a mi lado por la ventana

-¿Qué hay Bells? ¿Te asusté? –preguntó como si acabara de hacer una broma inocente

-Estas demente Emmett...

-Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen en el día –pareció pensativo

-¿Cómo se te ocurre cruzarte de ese modo? Hubiéramos podido...

-¿Matarme? –sugirió estallando en carcajadas- El único afectado acá hubiera sido el Porsche.

-No te atrevas ni a decirlo animal –rugió Alice volviendo a entrar al carro- Haré que Rose lo revise y más te vale que este perfecto, sin daños en el motor ni en ningún sitio por tremenda frenada, si no te juro que tu jeep va a pagar las consecuencias...

-Tranquilízate Alice, el Posche va a estar bien –dijo Emmett quitándole importancia

-Y a todo esto ¿se puede saber qué diablos haces acá?

-¡Ah cierto, casi me olvido! –rió- Vine por Bella, la llevaré a pasear.

-¿Qué? –pregunté desconcertada, debí haber escuchado mal

-Que te llevaré a pasear hermanita –repitió jovial- Una salida de hermana y hermano, tiempo de calidad entre nosotros, para conocernos más y todo eso que hace una familia.

-¿Desde cuando quieres tener tiempo de calidad con Bella? –preguntó Alice tan sorprendida como yo

-Si, eso mismo... –secundé

-Desde hoy –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio

-Bueno, si es una salida "familiar" pues yo también iré –sentenció Alice visiblemente recelosa

-Lo siento Al, pero es una salida de dos, ¿lo entiendes cierto? –dijo Emmett abriendo mi puerta y extendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a salir.

Miré a Alice no muy segura de aceptar. Ella también me miró y luego su mirada vaciló entre Emmett y yo.

-De acuerdo... –murmuró aún recelosa- Vayan.

Tomé la mano fría de Emmett y salí del coche. El airé de la noche me golpeó haciéndome tiritar ligeramente.

-Lleva la casaca negra que compramos -me dijo Alice rebuscando en las bolsas de atrás y pasándome la prenda- Escucha Bella, si algo ocurre o quieres que te salvé llámame al celular ¿esta bien?

-Sí –asentí rápidamente

-¡Ay por favor! –exclamó Emmett- Ni que estuviera saliendo con un monstruo...

-Más te vale que la cuides mastodonte –le dijo Alice algo molesta con él- No quiero ni imaginar lo que te hará Edward si le llega a pasar algo.

-Tranquila, Al, yo la cuido –sonrió pasándome uno de sus pesados brazos por los hombros

-Ok –terminó Alice aún no muy segura. Prendió el auto y me echó una ultima mirada- Nos vemos, cuídate.

Me despedí con la mano mientras el Porsche desaparecía de vista. No quería sonar trágica pero a decir verdad en este momento y bajo el cuidado de Emmett mi futuro era incierto.

-Uhm... ¿nos iremos caminando? –pregunté

-Claro que no, tengo el jeep estacionado a unos metros –dijo mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el auto

-¿Puedo saber a donde me llevas?

-En sí es una sorpresa –respondió con una sonrisa mientras me ayudaba a subir al enorme jeep- pero digamos que te llevaré a tomar algo.

-¿A tomar algo? –repetí- te refieres a... ¿tomar un trago o algo así?

-Así es –y puso el carro en marcha

Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de hablar tan libremente con Emmett. Por supuesto sabía que era el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, pero adoraba poder conocerlo mejor. La charla era amena y fluida, llena de risas por sus ocurrencias.

-Así que... ¿cómo van las cosas con Edward? –me preguntó rato después mientras buscaba entre los bares de Port Angeles uno en especial

-Bien –respondí- o al menos eso creo... ¿por qué? ¿él te ha dicho algo?

-No, no te preocupes, era solo curiosidad –respondió con una sonrisa- Bien, aquí entraremos –anunció estacionándose frente a lo que parecía un disco pub bastante bonito

-¿En serio estas trayéndome a un pub Emmett? –pregunté sorprendida- Pensé que me lo decías de broma.

-No, para nada –me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar

-Debo advertirte... hasta donde sé tengo muy mala cabeza para el alcohol, así que no sé si sea buena idea.

-¡Tonterías Bells! Va a encantarte, vas a ver

Entramos y nos sentamos en la barra. El lugar era bastante bonito. Las luces de colores iluminaban el ambiente y la música era genial. Algunas personas se encontraban bailando en la pista rodeada de algunos sillones donde otros hablaban bebiendo algo y al fondo se encontraba un pequeño pero elegante escenario. A pesar de lo agradable del lugar había poca gente, seguro porque era domingo... ¡Domingo!

-Emmett, mañana tenemos escuela, no deberíamos estar aquí –le dije

-No te preocupes por mi linda, no me quedaré dormido –dijo estallando en carcajadas por la broma que sólo él y yo entendíamos

-Sí, pero...

-Damas y caballeros, en breves momentos estaremos presentando el show de esta noche –anunció un hombre con micrófono en el escenario- prepárense chicas, ¡porque subirá la temperatura!

La gente gritó y aplaudió, sobre todo las mujeres.

-Emmett, ¿a que se refiere con que la temperatura subirá? ¿Qué clase de espectáculo es?

-Uno especial para mujeres, nada del otro mundo –respondió ligeramente esquivo mientras llamaba al barman con una seña- Un _Rastafari_ para la señorita por favor –pidió

-¿Y para usted señor?

-Nada, gracias –sonrió Emmett

-Em, ¿qué es un _Rastafari_?

-Un trago muy sabroso Bells, seguro te gusta.

Guardé silencio. Al principio me agradó la idea de salir con Emmet pero ahora sentía que las cosas empezaban a ponerse un poco extrañas. ¿Dónde estaría Edward? ¿Sabía que Emmett me había llevado a pasear... más específicamente a un pub?

El barman colocó frente a mi un vasito pequeño cuyo contenido se dividía en tres de manera perfecta y cada parte era de un color diferente. La de abajo era verde, la del medio amarillo y la de arriba rojo. Era una de las cosas más lindas que había visto.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó Emmett posiblemente viendo mi cara de emoción al ver el trago

-Sí, es tan lindo que hasta da pena tomárselo.

-No, nada de eso –dijo tomando una pajilla y revolviendo el contenido haciendo que se mezclara- Salud Bells –dijo poniéndome el trago en la mano.

Le di un pequeño sorbo y el sabor se me hizo tan agradable que el siguiente fue un poco más grande y así hasta acabarlo.

-Es riquísimo, ¿qué lleva? –le pregunté al barman

-Crema de menta, jarabe de goma, crema de banana, ron dorado y curacao rojo –recitó rápidamente- ¿Le gustaría otro?

-Sí, por favor –respondió Emmett por mi. En 2 minutos tenía otro _Rastafari_ frente a mi

-Bueno Bells, ya saboreaste el primero –me dijo Emmett- así que este va a ser un seco y volteado, ¡hasta el fondo!

Y 3 _Rastafaris_ después había empezado a reírme de todo a hipar un poquito.

-Estoy preoc...hip! preocupada... –le dije a Emmett ante su mirada divertida

-¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué?

-¿De cashualidad Roshalie sabe que estamos aquí? Por qué no quisiera que se enoje...

-Oh, no, no te preocupes, no le va a molestar –me respondió

-Ok ok... hip! –resoplé- Creo que voy a ir al baño, un ratito – traté de ponerme de pie y wuuuuuuuu tooooodo dio vueltas. Sentí las manos firmes de Emmett sujetarme para que no me fuera de cara al suelo- jaja, ups –reí- cashi me caigo...

-Creo que mejor te acompaño al baño.

-Pero no te van a dejar hip! entrar... –comenté incoherentemente mientras caminábamos hacia los sanitarios- ¿Ves el muñequito de la puerta? Tiene falda... y tu no llevash falda jaja

-Tu tampoco –rió Em divertido

-Uy entonces me voy por acá –dije empujando la puerta del baño de hombres y adelantándome para entrar

-Hey hey hey, Bella, no –me detuvo Emmett a punto de carcajearse- Tu vas a entrar al baño del muñequito con falda ¿sí? Yo te espero aquí afuera.

-Ok... –entré al baño apoyándome ligeramente en la pared hasta legar a los lavabos. Abrí el grifo y me mojé un poco la cara y el cuello, sentía mucho calor.

_-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El espectáculo de esta noche esta a punto de empezar!_

_-_Bells, date prisa, ya va a empezar el show –escuché a Emmett afuera

-Ya va, ya va... –salí del baño y extendí los brazos casi instintivamente para sujetarme de Emmett que rápidamente me llevó a la pista de baile donde habían reacomodado los sillones y había gente sentada. Encontramos un sitio bastante bueno donde veíamos con claridad el escenario.

-Es un honor presentar en esta noche a un joven nuevo talento del baile –anunció el hombre del micrófono

-Pfff cuanta propaganda... –bufó Emmett divertido

-... con ustedes... ¡Edward!

-¡¿Quién?! –grité recuperando la lucidez por dos segundos.

Mi vista viajó inmediatamente al escenario y pude ver la imagen inconfundible de mi novio de espaldas a nosotros, vestido con una sudadera negra y pantalones de igual color. Horrorizada escuché la conocidísima música de _strip tease_ empezando a sonar.

-¡Emmett Cullen! –grité tratando de sonar por encima de la música- ¡Exijo que me digas que diablos esta pasando!

Pero en respuesta Emmett me tomo suavemente de la cabeza y me la hizo girar de vuelta al escenario para que pudiera ver lo que pasaba. Mi mandíbula literalmente se descolgó al ver a MI Edward moviéndose lenta y provocativamente al ritmo de la música.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...

Edward's POV

Esto era, extraño, insólito, absurdo, absolutamente increíble e inmoral... ¿Cómo me había dejado convencer de esta locura?

-¿Listo muchacho? –me preguntó el presentador tras bambalinas

-S-sí –tartamudeé

-Tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso –dijo mientras se dirigía al escenario

- Es un honor presentar en esta noche a un joven nuevo talento del baile... con ustedes... – hora de entrar- ... ¡Edward!

Me paré en el escenario dando la espalda al publico. Estaba seguro que Emmett y Bella estaban ahí. Entre todo el mar de pensamientos fui capaz de distinguir el de mi hermano, _¡Vamos, por ella!_

La música empezó y empecé a moverme tal como me había dicho Emmett. Tenía que parecer... _sexy_. Un par de minutos de movimientos bastaban. Cuando la música tuvo un cambio tomé la sudadera por arriba y tiré hacia los costados rompiéndola en 2 sin ninguna dificultad. Las mujeres gritaron pero había un solo grito que me interesaba escuchar. Me di vuelta y busqué en el publico fugazmente encontrando al instante a Emmett con Bella a su lado. Emmett sonreí y me hizo un guiño cuando nuestras miradas cruzaron, pero Bella... su mirada era indescifrable. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se puso bruscamente de pie. Emmett la miró sorprendido cuando ella empezó a abrirse paso hasta la salida. Me quedé estático. La gente empezó a silbar quejándose pidiendo que siguiera bailando.

-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó el presentador bastante fastidiado llegando a mi lado

-Yo... –no podía despegar la vista de Bella quien era seguida ahora por Emmett- lo siento, no puedo.

-¿Qué...?

Tuve que dejar al hombre con la palabra en la boca. Corrí a los camerinos a buscar mis cosas. Santo cielo, ¡¿qué había hecho?!

Bella's POV

No había palabras para describir lo increíblemente indignada que me sentía. ¿Edward en un club de _strip tease_? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Me encaminé a la puerta tan rápido como pude con Emmett pisándome los talones. Entonces sentí algo vibrar en el bolsillo de la casaca que traía puesta. Alice me había dejado un móvil ahí, que lista.

-¿Alice? –sentí como las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos

-¡Bella! ¿estas bien? Tuve una visión, estabas llorando, ¿dónde estas?

-No tengo idea, Emmett me trajo a un hip! pub pero no sé donde queda... –me volví y vi a Emmett abriéndose paso entre la gente así que comencé a caminar de nuevo con toda la intención de que no pudiera atraparme

-Tranquila, voy a encontrarlo ¿de acuerdo? Ya estoy en camino, estaré ahí en dos minutos –y dicho esto colgó

En menos del tiempo prometido vi aparecer el Porsche en la esquina. Sin poder aguantarme más un sollozo salió de mis labios cuando Alice bajó del coche y corrió a abrazarme.

-¿Bella? Por Dios, estas ebria... ¿qué ha pasado?

-¡Bella! –Emmett acababa de llegar con nosotras

-¡Tu! –le gritó Alice- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se emborrachara? ¡eres un irresponsable! ¿Qué dirá Charlie cuando la vea así?

-Charlieeee... –sollocé fuerte apoyándome en el hombro de Alice

-Al, no entiendes –se escusó Emmett- Dame treinta segundos y te explico

-No, claro que no Emmett –se negó Alice- Tu, yo y Carlisle tendremos una seria charla. Algo no huele bien aquí y creo que va a ser necesario que nuestro padre interfiera.

-Vamos Alice, no metas a Carlisle en esto –gimió Emmett- No es tan malo como parece.

-¿No es tan malo como parece? –repitió Alice incrédula- Emmett, ¡Bella esta ebria! ¡Mirala! se tambalea y esta llorando. Se supone que la cuidarias... cuando Edward...

-¡Bella! –escuché una voz aterciopelada llamándome. Levanté la vista para verlo parado justo tras Emmett

-¿Edward? Oh que bueno que estas aquí, mira lo que Emmett... –empezó Alice pero levanté una mano para que se callara

-Alice, vámonos –le pedí

-Pe-pero Bella, mira, Edward esta aquí –me dijo

-Lo sé –le dediqué una mirada triste y llena de decepción- No quiero estar cerca de él... por favor, llévame a casa.

Alice me miró con la boca abierta unos segundos y asintió lentamente. Hizo que me apoyara en ella y me ayudó a entrar al coche.

-Bella... –me llamó Edward acercándose al carro- Bella, por favor...

-Mejor déjala tranquila Edward –sugirió Alice en un susurro mientras arrancaba el carro a toda velocidad

Una vez que estuvimos en la carretera empecé a llorar de manera desconsolada mientras entre lágrimas le contaba a Alice todo lo ocurrido. Cuando terminé se veía completamente confundida.

-No entiendo, ¿Edward haciendo _strip tease_? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-No lo sé –dije- pero parecía de lo más tranquilo y todas esas tipas estaban mirándolo...

-Acá hay gato encerrado –concluyó Alice

-Si, claro que lo hay... hip!

-Bells, no puedo dejarte en tu casa, no como estas... –me dijo preocupada- Hueles a alcohol y a cigarrillo por el ambiente. Charlie querrá meternos presos a todos si te ve así.

-¿Entonces que hago? –le pregunté al borde de las lagrimas de nuevo

-Lo llamaré y le pediré permiso para que te quedes esta noche. Le diré que tienes con dolor de cabeza y que ya estas descansando, que no me atrevo a despertarte.

-De acuerdo –murmuré

Cuando llegamos a la casa vimos estacionado el jeep de Emmett, habían llegado antes que nosotros.

-Bella –dijo Carlisle paternalmente acercándose a mi con semblante preocupado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mareada... estoy ebria –respondí

-Lo sé. Ven, te llevaré al cuarto de Alice y te daré una pastilla para dormir –dijo mientras mi ayudaba a subir las escaleras- Alice, cielo, llama a Charlie y...

-Sí, ya pensé en lo que le voy a decir –murmuró Alice marcando mi numero en el teléfono

En el pasillo me crucé con Rose quien me miró algo sorprendida y en seguida con algo parecido a la compasión. Luego miró tras de mi y frunció mucho el ceño con una mirada terrible. Me volví y vi que detrás mío Edward y Emmett subían ambos con las cabezas bajas. Retiré mi vista de inmediato. Edward...

Carlisle me ayudó a recostarme tal como estaba vestida, me arropó y en menos de dos segundos volvió con una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

-Te dormirás pronto –me aseguró mientras terminaba de tomarme el agua

-Gracias.

-¿Bella? –Esme apareció en la puerta con mirada preocupada

-Hola, Esme.

-Oh cariño –se acercó y beso mi frente- recuéstate ¿si? Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

Me acomodé en la cama mientras los dedos finos de Esme acariciaban mi cabello relajándome.

Pronto caí en un profundo sueño.

---

**(N/A): MUCHACHOS LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR,** son mis enormes y sinceras disculpas por una ausencia tan larga. He estado ocupada y con problemas y por si fuera poco la inspiración se fue, literalmente hablando u.u prometo que no volverá a pasar, es más, ya estoy avanzando el capitulo 8.

**Lectora desesperada**, recibí tu Jane... de hecho a toda la guardia Vulturi. Creo que me la tenía merecida y no te preocupes, para nada me molestó tu comentario (:

Mil gracias a la gente que se mantuvo en contacto conmigo tanto con los reviews como con los mensajes personales, gracias sobre todo a ... que me dio la idea del _strip tease_ y a **Estela**, que realmente ha sido un gran apoyo todo el tiempo que no estuve, te aprecio mucho pequeña (:

Y BUENO! Hablemos un poquitito sobre este capitulo! Q les parecio? Bella ebria y Edward nudista, la cosa más extraña del mundo, lo sé xD pero q pasará con ellos? obviamente Bella esta super triste, q hará Edward para rreglar las cosas? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo llamado "En la habitación de Alice" así que no se lo pierdan! :D

Espero que sigan conmigo a pesar de mi demora... Un review? ;.; si? Besos a todos! (CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE) :D


	8. En la habitación de Alice

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

Cap. 8: En la habitación de Alice

Bellas's POV

Me desperté un par de veces en la noche, la primera vez con nauseas. Gracias al cielo Esme aún estaba a mi lado y me llevó al baño más rápido que volando.

-Siento mucho que tuvieras que ver esto –le dije apenada cuando salí luego de enjuagarme la boca

-No te disculpes, cielo –me dijo cariñosamente mientras me ayudaba a volver a la habitación- sabes que eres como una hija para mi. Ahora trata de dormir un poco más, lo necesitas.

Me recosté en la cama y a los pocos minutos volví a dormirme relajada por las caricias de Esme en mi cabello.

Me pareció que no había dormido nada la segunda vez que desperté. Abrí los ojos lentamente y por la oscuridad de la habitación supe que aún era de noche. Esme ya no estaba frente a mi, así que supuse que me habría visto lo suficientemente tranquila como para dejarme sola.

Quise cambiar de posición para tratar de dormirme nuevamente pero al girar choqué con algo duro y frío. Por alguna razón estaba casi segura de que era Alice.

-Alice –le dije con voz soñolienta acercándome un poco más. Era extraño pero el frío de su cuerpo me parecía reconfortante

-Alice se fue a cazar –me respondió la voz más hermosa de todas, mi favorita. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me giré inmediatamente.

-¡Edward! –exclamé

-Shh shh –dijo poniendo delicadamente un dedo frío sobre mis labios- tranquila

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si Alice te encuentra va a matarte... –susurré alejándome un poco de él

-Ya te dije que esta de caza. Se fue con Jasper, Carlisle y Esme –con sutileza acortó el espacio entre nosotros- y Rose y Emmett están en lo suyo así que la casa es prácticamente nuestra.

Estaba con la boca un poco abierta. Primero ¿qué diablos pasaba con Edward? ¿Acaso no se acordaba que hacía cuestión de horas lo había visto haciendo un baile nudista? ¿Cómo podía hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado? Y segundo y mas importante ¡¿qué diablos pasaba con Alice que se le ocurría dejarme prácticamente sola con su hermano en casa?!

-Edward, creo que estas un poquito confundido –solté- Me gustaría estar sola, ve a tu habitación por favor.

Guardó silencio unos segundos y luego suspiró.

-¿Tan malo fue? –me preguntó en un susurro

-Uhm... ¿A que te refieres? ¿A tu _strip tease_ en un pub lleno de gente o al hecho de que tu hermano me haya hecho tomar más alcohol del que tomé jamás en mis 18 años de vida? –recité con el tono más irónico que pude

-Bella, déjame que te explique...

-No lo sé, Edward.

-Un minuto ¿sí? Solo dame un minuto

-De acuerdo –murmuré mientras volvía a alejarme un poco de él para poderlo ver a la cara en medio de la oscuridad

-Todo empezó cuando le dije a Emmett que habías decidido que no tengamos relaciones porque habías entendido lo importante que era tu seguridad...

-¿Le dijiste a Emmett que YO decidí no tener relaciones? –interrumpí un poco molesta- ¿Por qué tienes que hablarle sobre nuestra _inexistente _vida sexual, qué...?

-Bella, déjame terminar –me pidió suavemente

-Bien –me crucé de brazos esperando

-Como te decía, le pareció tan curioso como a mi que ahora fueras consiente de tu seguridad y pues... me dio un consejo para que yo pudiera... seducirte –guardó silencio, yo estaba muda

-...

-Y ahora veo que fue lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho –murmuró

-¿Emmett te aconsejó que me seduzcas haciendo un _strip tease_? –pregunté confundida

-Uhm... Sip.

-Edward... tu eres un ser brillante –le dije- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas aceptado hacer eso en un pub? Una cosa es que lo hagas sólo para mi y otra muy diferente que lo hagas en un lugar lleno de gente, ¡cielos!

-¡Lo sé! No sé que tenía en la cabeza, no pensé en las personas, solo quería... –su voz se fue apagando

Suspiré. Estaba segura de que era la cosa más tonta que Edward había hecho en sus más de 100 años de vida y se veía arrepentido. ¿Quién era yo para juzgar un error en un momento de locura?

-Bueno... ya pasó ¿ok? –susurré extendiendo la mano para acariciar su cabello- Olvidémonos de esto.

-Bella –suspiró, sabía que estaba sonriendo. Me tomó en sus brazos y me atrajo a él mientras me daba besos por todo el rostro- Te amo, y en serio lo siento tanto...

-Esta bien, no pasa nada.

-Cuando te vi irte corrí a sacar mis cosas para buscarte, y cuando vi que Alice estaba ahí supe que las cosas no estaban bien. Y luego cuando dijiste que no querías estar cerca de mi... no sabes lo que sentí.

-Siento haber dicho eso –me disculpé- Estaba triste y enojada... y ebria sobre todo.

Rió un poco mientras me apretaba más contra él. Sentí su aliento dulce cerca de mi rostro y todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada pareció desvanecerse como por arte de magia.

-Así que... –dijo con aire divertido- Si hiciera un _strip tease_ para ti sola... ¿sería diferente?

Oh no.

-Uhm... tal vez, no lo sé –murmuré lo más bajito que pude, aunque sabía podía escucharme por supuesto.

Intenté aclarar mi mente de todo pensamiento que pudiera involucrar a Edward bailando de forma sensual mientras se quitaba la ropa para mi... _sólo para mi_.

-_El plan_ –dije para mis adentros tratando de visualizar la cara que pondría Alice si arruinaba las cosas- _El plan, el plan, el plan..._

-¿Me dejarías... intentarlo? –preguntó con voz increíblemente seductora

-Ehhh... tengo una mejor idea, ¿sabes que creo que sería muy divertido? –le dije a Edward prácticamente saltando de la cama tratando de poner distancia- Jugar Twister, ¿te gusta el Twister? Apuesto a que eres muy bueno en eso. Ven, vamos a decirle a Emmett y Rosalie –hice además de dirigirme a la puerta pero en cuestión de medio segundo Edward ya estaba frente a mi con expresión incrédula.

-Cualquiera diría que tratas de huir de mi –murmuró

-¿Qué? ¿Yooo? No, nada, como crees –realmente APESTO para mentir

-Bella –suspiró Edward- ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿Pasando? Nada... –enarcó una ceja con escepticismo. Suspiré- Seguridad... ¿recuerdas?

-Vamos Bella, ¿es en serio?

-Oh sí, claro que sí –dije con tono solemne aunque mi yo interior se revolcaba de risa por la cara espantada de Edward- Esperaremos a que me conviertas en vampira.

-No... no si logro convencerte –susurró con la voz más sexy que había oído en mi vida. Me empujó suavemente hacia atrás hasta que choqué con la cama y caí sentada en ella. Inmediatamente se puso frente a mi y empezó a tararear "You can leave your hat on" (**N/A:** escuchen la canción, es la clásica super conocida :D ) mientras se contoneaba tal como lo había hecho en el pub.

-Ay Dios mío, no... –susurré cuando dio un giro y rompió la camisa que llevaba dejando su perfecto y marmóreo pecho al descubierto.

Sin dejar de bailar tomó mis manos suavemente y las llevó hasta su pecho haciendo que lo acariciara de arriba abajo repetidas veces. Yo estaba inmóvil y con la boca abierta. ¿Esto estaba pasando realmente?

-Hazlo –me dijo poniendo mis manos sobre su cinturón.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le quite el cinturón? –_estaba a punto de hiperventilar- N-no, no...

-De acuerdo, lo haré yo... –y con un fugaz movimiento el cinturón estuvo fuera y salió volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación

-Oh cielos, detente Edward, detente –gemí tapándome los ojos.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad, sí, pero le faltaban 2 prendas para que estuviera desnudo y mi autocontrol ya estaba crispado.

-¿Realmente quieres que pare? –me preguntó llevando sus manos a los botones de su pantalón

-S-s-sí, tienes que detenerte.

-Bueno, esta bien –dijo simplemente

Retiré las manos de mis ojos y lo miré. Podía ver su brillante sonrisa alumbrada por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Ok –suspiré tratando de relajarme pero él aprovechando mi fugaz distracción y me tomó de los brazos poniéndome de pie y de inmediato sentí sus labios paseando lentamente por mi cuello...

¡Fuerza de voluntad ACTÍVATE!

-Edward, no... –jadeé

-No, no digas nada... sé que lo deseas tanto como yo –di un respingo de sorpresa cuando me tomó de las caderas y me pegó escandalosamente a su cuerpo haciendo que sintiera _algo duro_ a la altura de mi bajo vientre... Y entonces mi cerebro ¡click! se desconectó. Que sencillo era para él ponerme en estado vegetal.

-Oh mi Dios... –suspiré cuando sus manos heladas se escurrieron debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi cintura y mis costillas

-Resistirse es peor... ¿Aún piensas que la seguridad es importante?

-Nunca lo pensé –respondí a bocajarro

Oh cielos, Alice me mataría... estaba tirando todo por la borda. No sé si influyera el hecho de que fuera de noche y la habitación estuviera poco iluminada... o tal vez el hecho de que hacía pocas horas había estado borracha pero Edward no necesitó más que un par de toques para enloquecerme. Estaba perdida... sabía que ya no había marcha atrás cuando sus manos me tomaron firmemente por la cintura y me alzó para llevarme de vuelta a la cama.

-Te necesito –gimió en mi oído haciéndome perder la poca cordura que me quedaba

Yo no dije nada, no podía hablar. Sus manos se escurrieron nuevamente bajo mi camiseta y empezaron a moverse ávidas por cada centímetro de piel que encontraban. Sentí la punta de sus dedos recorrer el término de mis senos lentamente, con una deliciosa timidez. Acaricie su rostro incitándolo a seguir mientras envolvía su cintura con mis piernas. Un ligero gruñido de placer salió del centro de su pecho... y entonces se congelo. Su expresión era extraña, una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico.

-¡Ay no! –exclamó alejándose de mi de un salto a la vez que la puerta de la habitación era derrumbada de una patada por alguien desde afuera

-¡LOS VI! ¡TÚ! –vociferó Alice hecha una fiera de pie en la puerta señalando a Edward acusadoramente- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡EN MI CAMA!

Yo estaba petrificada. Sólo atiné a acomodar mi camiseta para que me cubriera el torso.

-Alice, yo... –Edward estaba en medio de la habitación con las manos alzadas como para sujetar a su hermana en caso le saltara encima

-¡CALLATE! –le interrumpió ella con ojos centellantes- ¡CALLATE Y LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-Pe-pero...

-¡NO! ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO LARGO LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Edward desapareció más rápido que inmediatamente. Ni siquiera distinguí si salió por la puerta, por la ventana o por donde.

-Y tu... –Alice clavó la mirada fijamente en mi haciéndome sobrecoger- que decepcionante, Bella.

-Alice... Alice, lo siento tanto –y era verdad- solo soy...

-¿Humana? sí claro que sí –terminó tratando de calmarse acariciándose las sienes con la punta de los dedos- Oh por Dios, ¡Jasper!

Su esposo apareció inmediatamente a su lado y la sujetó en brazos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Todo el ambiente cambió, sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y mi respiración bajar el ritmo. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba dormida.

Edward's POV

No paré de correr hasta estar bastante internado en el bosque. Alice estaba absolutamente encolerizada y sabía que sería capaz de perseguirme así que no me detuve hasta estar seguro de que no venía tras de mi.

Cielos, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Tal vez esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Seducir a Bella en el cuarto de Alice? ¿En su cama? Ni siquiera Emmett se atrevería a hacer algo así... o tal vez sí. ¡Oh Emmett! Estaba tan tentado a matarlo...

-¿Edward? ¡Edward! –escuché la voz de Jasper llamándome. No respondí, preferí esperar a que me encontrara

-Hola –le dije cuando se detuvo frente a mi

-Allí estas... ¿qué es lo que hiciste? ¡Alice estaba como loca! solo me pidió que la tranquilizara pero no quiso hablar más... ¿y por qué no llevas camisa?

-Alice me encontró con Bella en su habitación –murmuré

-¿En nuestra cama? –preguntó incomodo- Diablos Edward... tendré que lavar las sábanas.

-No, no estaba pasando nada sólo... sólo estábamos ahí.

-Pero casi –sugirió

-Sí.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que uses tu habitación para la próxima? ¿Tu sofá? ¿Qué te compres tu propia cama, tal vez?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, basta, ya entendí –dije levantando las manos en son de paz. Al menos Jasper era más razonable que Alice, él no se ponía histérico.

Suspiré y me dejé caer sentado en el piso. Jasper dudó un momento y se sentó junto a mi.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –me preguntó mentalmente

-Es Bella... –dije- Pareciera que no se quiere dejar seducir.

-Siento tu frustración... literalmente –murmuró Jasper

-Y además estoy enojado con Emmett por convencerme de hacer estupideces –murmuré sujetando el puente de mi nariz

-Oh, sí, el club de strip tease... creo que oí algo sobre eso.

-Genial –gruñí irónico

-Él intentó convencerme una vez de que yo lo hiciera pero no me pareció buena idea.

-Debe ser que no estabas tan desesperado –murmuré- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Una época en la que las cosas se pusieron un poco frías con Alice –explicó- Ella por lo general me buscaba y estaba siempre interesada en mi, pero un día... no sé, sólo dejó de hacerlo.

-Ah, sí recuerdo –dije. En esos días los pensamientos de Jazz eran especialmente confusos

-Sí. Entonces me di cuenta de que a veces no le prestaba atención suficiente, por eso empecé a buscarla pero era bastante esquiva. Estuvo en ese plan casi un mes hasta que al fin volvimos a... bueno...

-Entiendo –dije con una sonrisa. Para Jasper era un poco complicado hablar de eso.

Entonces sus pensamientos dieron un vuelco.

-_Bella esta haciendo lo mismo, Edward _–lo miré sorprendido- _¿No lo ves? Todo esto es idea de Alice. Están tratando de que seas tú el que la busque._

Entonces las cosas empezaron a tener un poco de sentido. ¿Seguridad? Un pepino. Bella quería que sea yo quien fuera tras ella... El día que llegué de caza se había reunido con Alice, ahí fue cuando todo empezó. Y los días anteriores cuando ella había intentado seducirme yo me había negado.

-Parece una venganza –le dije a Jasper- Hace unos días yo se lo negué a Bella y ahora ella me lo niega a mi.

-No creo que quiera vengarse- dijo- Es más como un "siente lo que yo sentí" me parece.

-¿Y no es lo mismo?

-No exactamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer? –le pregunté a Jasper

-¿En serio quieres un consejo después de lo de Emmett? –me preguntó divertido

-Tu no eres Emmett –sonreí

-Opino que deberías hablar con ella –sugirió- Dile lo que piensas que esta haciendo, el "siente lo que yo sentí" y pídele que sea sincera, ambos séanlo. Creo que es la única manera de terminar esto.

-Me parece increíble que sea incapaz de encontrar por mi mismo soluciones tan buenas y simples como esa –murmuré fastidiado

-A veces pasa hermano –sonrió Jasper dándome un suave golpe en el brazo- Sobre todo cuando _ellas_ están involucradas.

Nos quedamos en el bosque hasta que amaneció. Aprovechamos en cazar un par de venados mientras esperábamos una hora prudente para volver a casa.

-Tenemos que cambiarnos para ir a la escuela –me dijo Jasper mirando un par de gotitas de sangre que había en su sudadera

-Una carrera hasta la casa –le dije empezando a correr.

Gané por supuesto, pero sólo por un par de segundos.

-Ahí están –dijo Rosalie mientras salía de la casa- Esme se pregunta por ustedes, no quiere que lleguen tarde a clases –fijó su vista en mi- ¿Sería mucho pedir que te pusieras una camisa Edward?

-Precisamente íbamos a vestirnos –respondí incómodo

-Bien –respondió escuetamente mientras brincaba dentro de su convertible.

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente. Vi a Jasper levantar con media sonrisa la puerta de su habitación que yacía en el piso para ponerla en su lugar. Me dirigía a mi habitación cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Bella salió en medió de una ligera nube de vapor, vestida con una pequeña bata que supuse era de Alice.

-Hola –me dijo con algo de timidez

-Hola –le respondí

Me quedé estático mirándola un momento. Sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas por el agua caliente con la que acababa de ducharse y su cabello mojado caía por sus hombros. Movía nerviosamente sus piernas blancas cubiertas sólo hasta la mitad del muslo mientras me miraba curiosamente con esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba... era hermosa.

-Debo ir a cambiarme para la escuela –susurró

-Espera –le pedí- Quiero hablar contigo un momento por favor.

-Esta bien, pero que sea más tarde. Llegaremos tarde a clase –dijo y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Alice

-¡Bella, espera! –pero era muy tarde. Ella ya había empujado la puerta de la habitación la cual había caído estrepitosamente al suelo mostrando a un sorprendido Jasper a medio vestir

-¡Oh diablos! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... –gimoteó tapándose la cara con las manos dándole la espalda a Jasper. Tuve que esforzarme por no reír.

-No te preocupes –respondió mi hermano levantando la puerta y poniéndola en su sitio nuevamente

-Tendré que esperar, supongo –susurró avanzando hacia mi con expresión avergonzada y bastante colorada

-Puedes cambiarte en mi habitación si lo deseas –le dije

-Mi ropa esta en el cuarto de Alice, voy a esperar a que Jasper termine.

_-¿Qué tanto se demora un vampiro en cambiarse de ropa Edward?_ –escuché a Jasper hablándome mentalmente- _Estoy haciendo tiempo por ti, habla con ella ahora._

Claro, como no me di cuenta... ¿qué estaba pasando conmigo?

-Bella, mientras esperas ¿podemos hablar? –le pedí- No voy a demorarme.

-De acuerdo –aceptó

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación –le pedí

Tiempo de la verdad.

---

**(N/A): **Hola! como están? Espero que bien… espero también que tengan piedad conmigo porque el ordenador se me malogró y este tiempo sin actualizar ha sido una ETERNIDAD u.u

Pero díganme! les gustó el capitulo? Ahora Bella y Edward hablaran de lo que ha estado pasando, saldrá todo bien? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, q por cierto es el ultimo!!! T.T pensaba en hacer alguna clase de epilogo, pero dependerá de ustedes, así q lo someto a votación (:

Mil gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, son un enorme incentivo y una gran alegría para todos los q nos arriesgamos a escribir esas cosas locas que crea nuestra cabecita (:

Los invito a pasarse x mis fics **"Mujeres solas ¡Peligro"**, **"Tras la puerta"** ,**"A walk to remember"** (que se pone más interesante) y al nuevito que acabo de colgar **"Por obra y gracia", **espero q le den una oportunidad! :D

Gracias y besos a todos! (CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE) :D


	9. No hay nada mejor que la sinceridad

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

**Advertencia:** Pequeño lemmon. Pueden saltárselo si desean... y si no se lo saltan tengan piedad con esta autora, es mi primer lemmon :P

Cap. 9: No hay nada mejor que la sinceridad... excepto tú

Edward's POV

Entramos a mi habitación y tomó asiento en mi sofá con las piernas muy juntas mientras me miraba algo nerviosa.

-Te noto inquieta, ¿por qué? –le pregunté

-Bueno, estas sin camisa –trató de bromear- y además tengo curiosidad por saber de qué quieres hablar.

Me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella para poder estar más a su altura.

-Si vamos a tener esta charla debes ser completamente sincera ¿esta bien? –asintió con la cabeza- De acuerdo... estuve hablando con Jasper y me contó algo bastante interesante. ¿Sabías que Alice y él tuvieron ciertos problemitas maritales hace algún tiempo?

-Uhm... define "problemitas maritales" –pidió algo nerviosa, posiblemente intuyendo hacia donde iba

-Dejaron de acostarse por que Alice rehuía a Jasper, ¿te suena?

-Tal vez –contestó esquiva

-Bella... –la miré enarcando una ceja

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... sí, lo sabía –suspiró derrotada

-Bien, estamos progresando- sonreí- Dime, todo este asunto que se ha estado dando en los últimos días ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó con Alice y Jasper?

-Uhm... un poco.

Bella's POV

ATRAPADA. Sip, se acabo el juego. Jasper y su bocota. Ahora Edward estaba interrogándome en su habitación y me había pedido que sea totalmente sincera, era obvio que estaba enterado de todo. ¿Tenía alguna otra opción? Tal vez era hora de acabar con todo esto y dejar que las cosas siguieran el curso que debían. Sin planes ni juegos.

-Un poco –respondí cuando me preguntó si las situaciones que habíamos estado teniendo tenían algo que ver con el asuntito de Alice y Jasper

-¿Me lo cuentas?

Bueno, hora de desembuchar. Suspiré sonoramente para luego tomar aire y comenzar a hablar.

-Antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas porque puede que hacer esto haya sido un poquito infantil... Vine a hablar con Alice anteayer. Le conté que me sentía un poco mal porque no conseguía convencerte de que te... acostaras conmigo. Le dije que incluso pensaba que no me deseabas –hizo además de hablar pero no lo dejé- lo sé, lo sé, ella me dijo que no pensara eso porque no era verdad. Entonces ideamos una especie de plan, algo que a ella le había funcionado con Jasper. Quedamos en que iba a dejar de ir tras de ti para que tu notaras cierto cambio, y así entonces todo sería más sencillo... Cielos, Edward lo siento tanto –me disculpé de nuevo- pero es que estaba cansada de que me dijeras siempre que no, empezaba a sentir que ya había hecho de todo, hasta me puse el _babydoll_ que me dio Alice.

-Me acuerdo –murmuró ceñudo

-Sí pero aún así me dijiste que no -susurré

-Bella sólo quería cuidarte –me dijo tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas

-Lo sé –respondí- y te lo agradezco pero te repito lo que te digo todo el tiempo: confío en ti. Es algo que pareces no entender... –bajé la mirada

-Amor yo...

-Esta bien –le dije lo más dulce que pude poniendo un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole hablar- Supongo que no me cuesta nada esperar.

Cerró los ojos y besó la punta del dedo que tenía sobre los labios para luego apartarlo con intenciones de hablar.

-Perdóname –soltó con tanta sinceridad que me hizo estremecer- No era completamente consiente de cómo te hacía sentir y jamás fue mi intención. Pero al menos todo este embrollo sirvió para que me diera cuenta de lo frustrantes que son las negativas, más aún cuando vienen de alguien que amas... de alguien que deseas tanto.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

-Yo también tengo algo que contarte –me dijo con una ligera sonrisa- El mismo día que tu viniste a hablar con Alice, me atrevo a decir que en simultaneo, yo estaba hablando con Jasper y Emmett. Les dije lo que estaba pasando con nosotros y que tenía miedo de atreverme a hacerlo contigo porque te podría lastimar. Entendieron que estuviera asustado pero me inspiraron mucha confianza a la vez. Me dieron sus opiniones desde su experiencia y dijeron que realmente creían que podría hacerlo, me convencieron... y estos dos últimos días es lo que he intentado hacer, pero ya ves –rió- las circunstancias no se prestaron.

-Es por eso que has estado tan raro entonces –le dije no sin cierta emoción- Tan seductor, sugerente... y haciendo _strip tease_ en pubs.

Rió con ganas y me sentí volar. El sonido de su risa era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida.

-Te amo Bella –me dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos ambarinos que me enloquecían- Lo eres todo para mi

-Y tu para mi –murmuré acercando mi rostro al de él para sentir casi de inmediato sus labios fríos en los míos.

El beso empezó a profundizarse de a pocos, lentamente. Su boca se abría y cerraba sobre la mía haciéndome agitar. Sólo él podía hacerme sentir así.

-¿No estas contenta y más tranquila de que toda esta locura haya acabado? –me preguntó segundos después alejándose un poco para poderme mirar

-La verdad si –le dije con una sonrisa- Aunque... aclárame, ¿lo que me dijiste...? ¿significa que estas completamente dispuesto a que lo... hagamos?

-Así es, señorita –dijo con una seductora sonrisa

-¿Sin obstáculos ni miedos ni temores ni nada de por medio?

-Exacto.

-¿Y sería mucho pedir... que lo hagamos ahora mismo, Edward? –me sentí enrojecer hasta el último milímetro de mi rostro

-Eso significaría perder la escuela hoy...

-¿Importa mucho?

-La verdad, no –dijo con una sonrisa mientras anulaba la distancia que existía entre los dos.

Sin separar nuestros labios tomó asiento a mi lado. Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas delicadamente mientras mis brazos se envolvían en su cuello.

Ahora ya nada de lo ocurrido antes importaba. Estaba a escasos minutos de ser _suya_.

Empezó a besar mi cuello despacio, bebiendo las gotas de agua que se desprendían de mi cabello mojado. Se estremeció deliciosamente cuando suspiré cerca de su oído.

Sonreí mientras recorría su pecho desnudo con la punta de los dedos. Era hermoso, perfecto, todo un Dios... Me incliné sobre él haciendo que se recostara en el sofá quedando yo encima.

Estuvimos abrazados buen rato en esa posición haciendo nuestros besos cada vez más profundos.

Adoraba la manera en que su lengua acariciaba mis labios para luego entrelazarse con la mía en un baile sensual que me costaba parar. De cualquier modo tuve que hacerlo, sabía que ninguno de los dos quería perder más tiempo.

Me ayudó a desnudarlo lentamente, dejando que apreciara a detalle cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo de mármol.

-Tu turno –murmuró con ojos brillantes empujándome suavemente para que fuera yo quien quedara recostada en el sofá.

Se inclinó sobre mi y abrió despacio la bata de baño que llevaba deslizándola suavemente. Ahogué un gemido cuando empezó a besar mis hombros desnudos mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente los costados de mi cuerpo desde las costillas hasta mi cadera. La piel se me puso de gallina cuando sus frías manos subieron y apretaron suavemente mis senos. Jadeé mientras mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda en un desesperado intento por aferrarme a él.

-Edward... –gemí bajito recibiendo en respuesta un suave gruñido desde lo más profundo de su pecho

-Perfecta –dijo mientras descendía por mi cuerpo besando cada centímetro de piel- Simplemente perfecta...

Mi espalda se arqueó cuando sentí su lengua recorrer mi bajo vientre con una lentitud torturante. Mis manos volaron a su cabello donde se enredaron mientras tiraban suavemente de sus mechones broncíneos. Besó dulcemente el interior de mis muslos haciendo que me derritiera en suspiros de placer, mis piernas temblaban, podía sentir su respiración fría y desacompasada muy cerca...

Gemí algo disgustada cuando no sentí más sus besos, pero inmediatamente contuve la respiración con el propósito de no gritar. Había posado su lengua gélida en mi centro produciendo la sensación más perturbadora y placentera que hubiera podido imaginar.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación aún entre mis piernas

-S-sí –fue lo único que alcance a decir

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, besando, lamiendo... Lo único que sabía es que estaba a dos escasos segundos de perder la conciencia.

-Detente –le pedí con la voz en un hilo- Te necesito Edward... ahora

-Te amo –susurró acariciándome las mejillas mientras se ponía con cuidado cobre mi

-Y yo te amo a ti –respondí con voz ligeramente entrecortada- Confió en ti mi amor...

Ambos supimos que el momento había llegado finalmente. Tomó con cuidado mis piernas alzándolas en torno a su cintura. Me sujeté lo más firmemente que pude aunque me sentía un poco torpe. No se parecía a las otras _casi_ experiencias que habíamos tenido, esta vez todo había sido perfecto, llevadero y sin dudas. Supe que ya no había marcha atrás cuando empecé a respirar agitadamente por la boca victima de una terrible excitación

-Promete decirme inmediatamente si algo anda mal ¿entendido? –me dijo con los nervios de punta colocándose en mi entrada. Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Aguanté la respiración mientras se introducía lenta y delicadamente en mi. Mis manos se aferraron a sus brazos cuando pude sentirlo con mayor claridad. Frío, se sentía helado pero era la mejor sensación que había tenido alguna vez.

-¡Ahh! –gemí sonoramente para mi vergüenza cuando sentí claramente mi virginidad romperse

-Oh... lo siento... –jadeó él inmediatamente. Traté de tranquilizarlo colocando una mano en su mejilla

-Estoy bien –le aseguré- casi no lo he sentido, sólo sigue, no te detengas.

Tomó aire y se introdujo un poco más. Lo sentí resbalar en mi interior, suave, tranquilamente, siempre cuidando de no lastimarme. Exhalé cuando lo sentí dentro por completo, llenándome, amándome como tanto lo había deseado.

-¡Dios...! –gimió sorpresivamente cuando moví la cadera tratando de acomodarme provocando la primera fricción entre nosotros

-Oh... –suspiré- es increíble... te deseo tanto Edward...

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin dejar de besarme en todas partes, mientras yo acariciaba su cuello. No podíamos reprimir los gemidos mientras nuestros cuerpos se crispaban por el placer que le producían las caricias que nos proporcionábamos.

Ambos empezamos a movernos más rápidamente cuando traté sin demasiado éxito de morderle el cuello. Sentía sus movimientos en mi interior acoplándonos de manera perfecta, mientras me retorcía de placer irremediablemente. Me besó con dulzura, pasión y deseo, viéndome gemir bajo él y arquearme con su toque. Se movió aún más rápido, ávidamente, besándome los pechos y jadeando a la vez que yo acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda sin dejar de rodearle con las piernas y apretarme contra él.

-Vente... quiero que te vengas conmigo –me pidió, y así lo hice un par de segundos después. Cómo en la mejor novela de amor ambos llegamos al orgasmo a la vez ahogando el último grito en un beso.

Cuando los espasmos de placer dejaron de sacudir nuestros cuerpos, Edward salió lentamente de mi interior. Me tomó en brazos y juntos giramos quedando yo sobre él.

-Te amo –susurré recostándome en su pecho y besando su cuello tratando de estabilizar mi respiración

-Te amo –me respondió con voz dulce rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos apoyando sus labios en mi frente- No hay nada ni nadie mejor que tu...

-Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida... –murmuré sintiendo como el sueño deseaba apoderarse de mi- ¿Y adivina qué?

-¿Qué? –preguntó él con cierto aire divertido

-Estoy viva –sonreí con ganas alzando la mirada para encontrarme con sus maravillosos ojos topacio que me devolvían la sonrisa

-Así es, lo estas –rió acariciando mi cabello con la punta de los dedos- Ahora descansa mi vida, descansa...

Fue lo ultimo que escuché antes de caer presa del sueño.

Edward's POV

¿_Casi_ comparado con beber sangre humana? ¡Por favor! La sangre no estaba ni cerca a parecerse a todo lo que sentí estando con Bella. Volábamos... En el cielo... Envueltos por todo tipo de nubes. Y personalmente me sentí completa y absolutamente liberado.

Ahora era _mía_, se sentía tan bien decirlo...

Bajé mi vista y la vi dormir plácidamente en mi pecho. Sus mejillas arreboladas, su cabello ligeramente alborotado y su cuerpo perlado de sudor... estaba preciosa.

Tomé con cuidado la bata de baño que se encontraba en el suelo y nos cubrí con ella

Me tensé cuando sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse silenciosamente, pero no pude hacer nada pues no quería despertar a Bella.

-Ed... whoaaa... –rió Emmett tapándose los ojos

-¡Shhh! ¿Quieres callarte? –le dije lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo él me escuchara- Si ella supiera que estas acá moriría de vergüenza. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quería saber porque no fuiste hoy a la escuela y bueno, parece que fue una buena razón –dijo moviendo las cejas pícaramente

-¿La escuela? ¿Volvieron ya? Imposible...

-Jaja, no, Jazz y yo nos hemos escapado solo un momento, estamos en descanso

-Hola, ¿todo... bien? –la cara de Jasper apareció sonriente por la puerta

-Parece que sí –respondió Emmett- Mira nada más, la dejó exhausta.

-Creo que deberíamos darle su intimidad, ¿no crees? –reprendió Jasper a Emmett

-Aguafiestas –renegó este- Bueno, me voy entonces. Bien hecho hermanito- me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien –dijo Jasper evitando mirarme a mi y a Bella a pesar de estar cubiertos por la bata de baño- Yo... creo que iré a hablar con Alice aunque estoy seguro que ya esta al tanto de todo. Si no está acá es porque no se lo tomó tan mal, pero nunca esta de más.

-Gracias por todo Jasper, eres un gran hermano –le dije sinceramente- Ambos lo son.

-De nada –y salió de la habitación

Volví a mirar a la hermosa mujer que reposaba en mi pecho sin poder evitar sonreír de pura felicidad. Todo era perfecto.

Bellas's POV

No tenía idea de cuanto rato había estado durmiendo. Podían ser talvez sólo unos minutos, o algunas horas... puede que días, pero vamos ¿a quien le importaba? Sentía el cuerpo frío de Edward bajo del mío y no podía pedir nada más. Estaba en mi lugar feliz.

-Hola –me dijo al oído con voz melodiosa. Pude distinguir la sonrisa en su voz

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta? –pregunté mirándolo

-Tu respiración cambia. Necesitas más que mantener los ojos para hacer creer a un vampiro que estas durmiendo.

-Sabelotodo –bromeé alzándome un poco para besar sus labios- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la tarde –me dijo- Has hecho una buena siesta, casi cinco horas

-Wow, cinco horas... –murmuré algo sorprendida- Cinco horas de sueño después de un maravilloso sexo...

-Jaja –río de manera hermosa acariciando mi cabello- Creo que debería llevarte a almorzar, ¿no tienes hambre?

-Sólo de una cosa... –dije alzando una ceja de modo sugerente

-Guardémoslo como postre –me dijo divertido

-Como postre... como tentempié de media tarde... como cena y como el desayuno de mañana.

-Parece que alguien disfrutó mucho de nuestra pequeña travesura –sonrió acariciando despacio mi espalda desnuda bajo la bata que tenía encima

-¿Tu… no? –cuestioné ligeramente nerviosa

-¿Tu qué crees? –susurró con la mirada brillante

"_Oh sí"_ pensé antes de que me tomara nuevamente.

Edward's POV

Volví a hacerla mía despacio y sin prisa pero con mayor seguridad que la primera vez. Era emocionante saber que podíamos tenernos cada vez que se nos antojara sabiendo que ella ya no corría peligro alguno.

-¿Y... ahora? –le pregunté un par de horas después mientras yacíamos recostados en la mullida alfombra de mi habitación abrazados estrechamente

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Quieres ir a comer? Me sorprendería que no tuvieras hambre –y en respuesta su estomago gruñó quedito haciendo que se sonrojara

-Respondió por mi –dijo avergonzada- Iré a vestirme para ir a cenar

-Me parece bien.

La vi ponerse de pie despacio mientras buscaba la bata con la mirada. Me era imposible despegar la vista de su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, cuerpo que ahora era todo mío.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –cuestionó divertida aunque sus mejillas tomaron un adorable tono rosa

-Simplemente me gusta verte caminar desnuda por mi habitación –reí

Rodó los ojos mientras se colocaba la bata y salía del cuarto lanzándome un beso.

Bella's POV

Llegué a la habitación de Alice. Vi la puerta en su lugar y dudé. Luego de lo de la mañana decidí que sería mejor tocar. Golpeé un par de veces antes de que la voz de Alice me indicara que podía entrar.

-¡Bienvenida! –rió- Hasta que te libera, pensé que te quedarías a vivir en su habitación.

-Oh Alice –suspiré- No sabes lo que fue... fue genial...

-Todos en la casa lo sabemos nena, han sido un verdadero espectáculo auditivo.

-Que... vergüenza –tartamudeé sintiendo mi cara encenderse

-No te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados a la falta de intimidad.

Sonreí y fui a sentarme a su lado en la cama

-Oye Alice, no... ¿no estas molesta? –pregunté ligeramente preocupada por la respuesta

-No, ¿por qué lo estaría?

-Pues porque anoche casi uso tu cama y porque fui débil... supongo que el plan no fue como debía.

-De que hablas, ¡claro que funcionó! –dijo alegre- Fue poco tiempo y tuvo una que otra falla sí, pero de todas formas Edward entendió el punto, tú conseguiste lo que deseabas finalmente y todos estamos felices. Así que declaramos que el plan "con el azote de mi indiferencia" se culminó exitosamente. Y lo de mi cama... bueno, al menos llegué a tiempo.

-Gracias Alice –sonreí dándole un abrazo

-De nada Bells. Ya tienes una anécdota que contar.

-¿Sabes? Quiero hacerte feliz –le dije- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a elegir lo que me pondré para ir a cenar?

-¡Oh si! –chilló

Esa noche cerca de las 10 llamé a Charlie para pedirle permiso para quedarme una noche más con los Cullen. Se negó al principio pero tras la promesa de que sería la ultima noche y más el don de convencimiento de Alice pude conseguir el permiso.

-Me quedaré a dormir hoy también –informé a Edward entrando a su habitación

-¿No crees que Charlie terminará odiándome por retener a su hija tantos días? –bromeó tomándome suavemente en brazos

-En teoría es Alice la que me retiene –dije- Ella es imposible de odiar.

-Cierto –sonrió acercando su rostro para darme un delicioso beso en los labios

-Mañana no podemos faltar al instituto –comenté como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Sugieres que aprovechemos el tiempo? –sonrió pícaro introduciendo las manos bajo mi blusa para acariciar la piel de mi cintura

-Tú lo has dicho.

Edward's POV

Hacía ya un par de horas que Bella había caído rendida en mi pecho. Ahora la observaba dormir plácidamente soltando de vez en cuando uno que otro suspiro

-Ummm... Edward –gimió en sueños haciéndome reír

-Estoy aquí –susurré, aunque sabía que no podía escucharme- Aquí me tienes cariño... ahora y por el resto de la eternidad.

**FIN**

.

**(N/A):** ESTE CUENTO SE ACABOOOOO.... (8) Gente linda! como estan? Bueno, este fue el capítulo final... Le había tomado muchísimo cariño a esta historia asi que espero que la hayan disfrutado (: ahora su estado pasará de In progress a Complete, ya es un niño grande, que emoción! T.T tengo mil sentimientos encontrados en este momento, melancolía por culminar esta historia y felicidad a la vez por estar dando cierre a mi primer fic de varios capítulos q x cierto llegó a los 100 reviews y me hizo gritar de alegría! :D se q puede no ser demasiado pero es mi primer bebé asi q… (:  
Los invito a todos a pasarse x mis fics "**Mujeres solas ¡Peligro"**, **"Tras la puerta"** ,**"A walk to remember"** (que se pone más interesante) y al nuevo q acabo de colgar **"Por obra y gracia"** (:

Espero sus comentarios y MIL GRACIAS a todos por leer. Besos y hasta la próxima! :3 (CLICK AL BOTONCITO VERDE :D )


End file.
